The Pureblood Life
by Cal8907
Summary: Hermione finds out she's a pureblood and meets her betroved, Draco, what a surprise, it has basically every cliche. The characters are also very OOC, so if you don't like that just don't bother reading it. I hope you like it so please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

AN: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. My cousin persuaded me to do this. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1

"Honey wake up the train is going to leave in a hour!" Yelled Emma Granger Hermione's mother.

Today she was going back to Hogwarts for her final year there. She was so excited, over the summer she had her hair straightened and it fell just below her shoulder. She also had a new up beat sense of style, no more baggy clothes for Hermione. She couldn't wait to see Harry, Ron, and especially Ginny who was now her best friend. This year she was also head girl, but she didn't know who the head boy was just yet.

Hermione quickly got up and curled her hair with a quick spell. She was so happy she could now do magic whenever she wanted, since she had passed the test over the summer. She went over to her closet and pulled out a blue tube top and ultra low rise faded wide legged blue jeans. She quickly shrunk her trunk and threw on a faded blue jean jacket and grabbed her matching purse. She put on some grape glitter lip gloss as she headed downstairs.

"Hey honey." Her mom said as she kissed her daughter on her cheek, and handed her some orange juice and toast.

"Thanks, bye mom, dad." Hermione said hugging her parents as she apperated to the King Cross Station. She looked up at the Hogwarts Express and smiled. All around her her fellow students were running around trying to find their friends.

"Hermione!" Yelled Ginny Weasley who ran up to Hermione wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Ginny you look great." Hermione exclaimed looking her best friend and her new mature look. Hermione and Ginny were wearing the same outfit except different colors. Harry and Ron ran up to the two girls and started talking about their summer. They both looked great and tall. Hermione could tell that quidditch had given them those toned chests. They then headed to their compartment where they met Lavender, Ron's girlfriend(Harry and Ginny were going out as well).

After a while Hermione remembered that she had to go to the heads meeting. She started out the door when she ran into something hard knocking both onto the ground. When Hermione opened her eyes to see what she had ran into, she came face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy.

"I see you can't keep your hands off me, can you Granger." Malfoy said smirking.

"Same for you Malfoy." Hermione snapped back. Malfoy then noticed his hands were on her butt. He quickly got up letting her fall on the ground. He rolled his eyes as Hermione looked up at him angrily, and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and gracefully stood up looking up straight into his eyes. Draco no longer slicked back his hair, and was quite muscular from being a seeker, and was tall just like Harry and Ron. She had to admit he was hot, especially in that tight back muscle shirt and cargo pants.

"Will you stop staring even though I know I'm quite sexy, but come on." Draco said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the head compartment. Draco stopped suddenly and Hermione fell into his arms once a gain.

"Man Granger I didn't know you wanted me this bad." Draco said smirking at her and began to lean down. When suddenly the door opened revealing Professor McGonagall, who coughed and the two quickly separated.

"Come on, I need to discuss your head duties with you two." Mcgonagall said going back into the room. As Draco pushed past Hermione swiftly, and he said quietly,

"We'll finish this later,"Hermione cringed at the thought, and quickly followed him into the room. Hermione shut the door behind her, and went over and sat done beside Draco in the love seat across from McGonagall. She then started to explain their head duties. They were supposed to patrol together every night, and schedule prefect meetings, and student balls. They were also supposed to share a common room and bathroom.

'Oh no!' Hermione thought panicking.

After McGonagall apperated back to the castle Draco started to inch closer to Hermione. When she turned around to tell him to stop her lips met his once again. She quickly pulled away and slapped him. She then pulled out one of her muggle books and began reading it. After a while Draco pretended to yawn, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What in the world do you think your doing?" Hermione said glancing over at him.

"Oh sorry Hermione." Draco said retracting his arm from her shoulders.

"Malfoy you just called me Hermione." Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah you don't mind do you, Mione?" Draco said his grey eyes

"No, of course not...Draco." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Draco, why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. She looked over at the handsome young man sitting next to her. He turned to face her and put his hand on hers that was resting on her leg.

"Because I want to." Draco said his eyes locked with hers. She slowly removed her hand from his and looked into his eyes.

"You never have before." She said looking down at her hands.

"Well things change." He said smiling at her. This was the first time that she had ever seen him really smile.

"You should do that more often." Hermione said referring to him smiling.

"And what lose my rep as the Slytherin King. I don't think so." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yes you can't ruin the Slytherin King's rep."

"And you shall be my Queen." Draco said under his breath.

"What?" Hermione said looking at Draco questioningly.

"Nothing."

After a while they arrived at Hogwarts for their final year. Draco and Hermione went to the head carriage and sat down across from each other. Pretty soon the carriage lurched and took off towards the castle. They both had put their robes on over their clothes, and head badges. When the carriage stopped Draco opened the door and Hermione stepped out of the carriage, and Draco followed her up the stairs to the Great Hall. They walked into the hall to see only the professors talking amongst themselves. The professors looked up and smiled at them and motioned for them to sit up there with them. They both smiled and sat in between Snape and McGonagal.

"Welcome back Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. After supper I would like to see you both in my office." Dumbledore said smiling at them, and then looking at the doors as they swung open relieving tons of students heading into the Great Hall.

When the sorting was over Dumbledore made his yearly speech and introduced the new heads then they began to eat.

After they were done Draco and Hermione followed McGonagal to Dumbledore's office. They both quietly walked beside each other behind McGonagal. Once in a while they would look over at each other. When they got there McGonagal said 'Acid Pops' and left them both there. They both stepped on the stairs as the gargoyle moved aside, and were brought up to the top. When they walked in Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk his fingers tapping against each other. He motioned with his hand to take a seat. They both sat together in the love seat and waited for him to start talking.

"Well, Miss. Granger I have something to tell you, I believe Mr. Malfoy already knows." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. Hermione gave Draco a weary look before looking back up at the headmaster.

"Miss. Granger you are adopted, and your parents are the Lestranges, and I believe that you are betroved to Mr. Malfoy, correct." He said looking at Draco as he nodded his head slightly, and then looked over at the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"Oh ok, where is my room?" She said looking up ignoring Draco.

"It is near the Astronomy Tower and the portrait is of you and Mr. Malfoy, and the password is _Amo_." He said watching them both leave quietly. Once they got down the steps Hermione broke out in a dead run towards their room. Draco ran after her and caught her by the arm as she entered the common room.

"Wait, please." Draco said urgently as Hermione turned towards Draco.

"Draco..." Hermione said starting to cry. Draco held her close to him as they both sunk to the floor.

"What are we going to do Draco?" She said as he wiped her tears away gently with his thumb.

"I'll do anything you want Mione." He said picking her up in his arms and carrying her over to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Don't leave me Draco." Hermione said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't even think of doing that." He said kissing her softly on her head.

In the morning Hermione woke up on the couch in front of the fireplace, and Draco asleep beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione moved to get up when Draco woke up and pulled her back down. He smiled at he lovingly and kissed her on the forehead before getting up himself and when to change. While Hermione went to take a shower.

When Hermione came back down, in a yellow strapless sun dress with matching flip flops, she found Draco sitting on the couch in some khaki shorts and a green muscle shirt. Hermione looked up from Draco, and noticed the common room for the first time. It was bigger than the Gryffindor common room, and was decorated in silver and gold. There was a kitchen off to the side with a big table for meetings and eating. There was two desks off to the side with Draco's and Hermione's names on them. Surrounding the desks was a library. In the middle of the room was a entertainment center with tons of DVD's and CD's and a PS2 plus the games. In front of it was a big silver and gold couch with matching pillows.

Hermione slowly came down the steps looking around and grabbed her bag and robes from her desk and then waited for Draco who was getting his bag and robes. They then walked out of the common room together hand in hand.

"Awww isn't that so cute." Exclaimed the girl in the portrait who was looking at the couple ecstatically. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. As one of you pointed out that it would be incest for them to be married. Yes that is true, and I realized that halfway through the story and I didn't want to go back and change it. It takes me a while to figure out some things lol.

Chapter 2

When they got there everyone turned and stared at the couple who slowly made their way to the head table. All the eyes followed them till they sat down then everyone started whispering to each other. Dumbledore stood up and the hall became quite.

"I have a couple announcements to make then you can eat." He paused and looked at Draco and Hermione smiling.

"Well first off today you will get your schedules for you classes, and we are trying to have house unity, so all your classes will be with a rival house Slytherin/ Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff. Also I'm making some changed to the classes, everyone is required to take Muggle Studies and Quidditch lessons." Some boos and wahoos filled the Hall, but became quite again as they noticed Dumbledore waiting patently.

"And now I think the heads have some important announcements to make." He said smiling and sitting down. Hermione and Draco both stood up and looked at the crowd.

"Well first off we will have five balls this year. They will be at different times according to age groups." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"Also we will need all the prefects to come to our dorm later so we can plan these." Draco said looking at Hermione before sitting down. Dumbledore then stood up and said,

"Tuck in." And the hall was instantly filled with food. The students then began to eat and talk amongst their selves.

"Draco." Hermione said after she had finished eating her pancakes.

"Yeah, hon."

"Come with me."

"Ok, why?"

"Well I need to tell my friends something, and you need to be there. So be nice."

"Don't worry Weasel, Pothead and I get along great." He said sarcastically, and then followed her over the where they were sitting and sat down beside them. Hermione sat beside Ginny and Draco sat beside Hermione.

"Uh guys, I need to tell you something." Hermione said to Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender(Ron is dating Lavender and Harry+Ginny are dating also).

"Go ahead." Ginny said smiling as Ron and Harry kept glaring at Draco.

"Well I'm adopted , and my parents are the Lestranges, and I'm betroved to Draco." Hermione said in one breath. They all stared at her for a minute before Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm so happy for you." Ginny said breaking away from the hug still smiling.

"Yeah us too." Harry and Ron said smiling along with everyone else.

"I didn't think you'd take this so well." Hermione said looking at Draco and the others.

"What do you mean we want you to be happy." Ron said.

"I mean your our best friend and if you like Malfoy then so can we." Harry said squeezing Ginny's hand.

"Oh since we're making announcements. I should tell you that Harry and are engaged." Ginny said looking at all of them and then at Harry.

"Oh my goodness when?" Hermione and Lavender said at the same time.

"A week ago while he came to visit us." She said smiling.

"I can tell this is going to get girly." Harry said switching places with Lavender.

"So Malfoy, how was your summer?" Ron said looking at Draco.

After breakfast they all(except Ginny) headed to the dungeons for potions. When they got there they went and sat in the back of the room at a table. Suddenly Professor Snape came into the room slamming the door behind him.

"Today we are going to be making the Vertresium potion. You need to get into groups of two." He said turning to the board and tapping his wand on the board. The instructions then appeared. Harry got Parvarti as a partner and sat down beside Ron and Lavender. Draco and Hermione sat down by Blaise and Pansy(their dating too). Draco and Blaise got the ingredients while Pansy and Hermione got the caldron ready.

"Hi Pansy." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Hi Hermione." She said without looking up.

"How was you summer. Mine was great."

"Hermione is it true your adopted and your betroved to Draco." She said finally looking up.

"Uhh." Hermione said looking up to see Blaise and Draco standing behind them.

"Yes, Pansy now lay off." Draco said sitting down beside Hermione and putting the ingredients down on the table followed by Blaise. They then began to add the ingredients, and stirring the potion till it turned purple. During that time Pansy kept giving Hermione weird looks.

"Hermione don't mind her she's just mad because when you disappeared I was set to marry her, but now that you are back in the picture she is out." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear after seeing her worried expression. Hermione's mouth formed a 'O' and got her stuff and headed to Muggle Studies with Draco right beside her his arm around her waist.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered so that the rest couldn't hear a couple weeks later in class.

"Yeah hon." He whispered back.

"When am I going to meet your family, and when are we going to announce our engagement?"

"Next Hogsmeade, and we are going to get married over winter break FYI, and you can tell as soon as you want."

"Ok, can my friends be at the wedding?"

"Whatever you want hon."

After class they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. When they got there they went straight to Dumbledore to tell him they were ready to announce their engagement. As soon as everyone got in the Hall Draco and Hermione stood up to make their announcement. After they made the announcement the Hall went quite till someone started to slowly clap. Soon everyone was clapping and cheering. Draco and Hermione then made their way back to where the others were sitting. They then began to eat along with everyone else. For the first time in public Draco kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. They both smiled as the other girls giggled.

When they were finished they went up the their room and sat down on the couch and popped in Hermione's favorite movie 'Pirates of the Carribean'.

"Isn't that so cute Draco?" Hermione said turning off the movie. They were going to have a prefect meeting soon.

"I liked the dead pirates, and that guy Will is so dumb."

"I think he is handsome and daring." Hermione said dreamily.

"Oh please, spare me."

"Hey Orlando Bloom is HOTTT!" She said hitting him on the arm(completely agree Orlando is HOTTTT).

"Fine go marry him if he's so hot." Draco said standing up letting her fall on the floor.

"Draco, you are so stupid." Hermione said hitting him on the back of the head with a pillow.

"You are gong to get it now." Draco said grabbing the pillow and running down the stairs at her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed jumping over the couch her pillow in hand. They then started hitting each other with pillows. Soon feathers were everywhere, and they were on the floor laughing.

"Ahem."

AN: Please review! I won't be able to update till Sunday or Monday, so until then.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 3

AN: Hey I've been really busy and I"m sick now, but i will still try to update.

"Ahem." Coughed Harry who was standing in the door with the prefects behind him sniggering.

"Oh sorry, come in." Hermione Siad standing up and smoothing out her outfit(low rise jeans, and black muscle shirt with rhinestone studs). Draco did the same(with his cargo pants and black muscle shirt).

"Aw you match." Pansy said sarcastically. The prefects sat down at the table and waited for Hermione and Draco to start. The prefects were Harry and Lavender(G),Parvarti and Dean(G),Blaise and Pansy(S),Justin and Hannah(H), Susan and Michael ®).

"Ok um. Why is there four Gryffindors and two of everyone else?" Draco asked.

"Yeah that is not fair." Pansy exclaimed.

"Well we are just here to get you guys anything you need." Dean said meekly.

"Well, go get us some drinks then. Please." Hermione said looking at the group.

"Yeah sure what do you want?" Parvarti asked.

"Six butterbeers and some chips and salsa." Draco said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They left and Hermione and Draco started the meeting.

"Ok, lets start with planning the balls. I already have the dates here." Hermione said passing around a sheet of a parchment.

"Wait hon we need someone to take down the ideas." Draco said wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"We'll do that." Dean said as he walked in the room putting the drinks on the table. While Parvarti put the chips and salsa on the table. Everyone grabbed their drinks and snacks and sat back down.

"Ok for the balls robes, formal, what?" Hermione asked drinking some butterbeer.

"Oh they should all be formal, but on Halloween make it a masquerade ball."

Lavender said as all the other girls nodded their heads frantically.

"Ans our dates can have matching costumes." Hannah sais all the girls nodding again. Soon they started just going on about all sorts of ideas. While the guys sat there looking at each other not even trying to get a word in.

"Ok Dean, what do we have so far?" Hermione asked.

"Halloween is a masquerade ball and there will be a haunted house outside and in the middle of it will be the dance. The Christmas one will be in the Great Hall and is formal(ball gowns and tuxes), and it will be snowing and we will have a secret santa gift exchange. The Valentine's one will be formal(evening gowns and tuxes), and we will have Cupid's running around and heart confetti falling from the sky. We will also have a kissing booth which Pansy and Blaise has volunteered for. The beginning of the year is formal but not to formal. The End of the year one will be only for seventh years." Dean said taking in a big breath.

"Ok, so the end of the year ball is a farewell ball for us." Draco confirmed.

"Yeah and it is on a big yacht." Pansy exclaimed.

"Oh great I get sea sick." Justin said

"Here is some pills for that I am too." Michael said handing Justin a bottle of pills.

"Oh man its after curfew, so I guess Draco and I are going to have to take you all back."

"Ok so lets go." Draco said getting his jacket everyone else doing the same.

When everyone was back in their common rooms Draco and Hermione walked back to their common room. When they got back to the common room the portrait Hermione and Draco were asleep in each others arms. So they whispered the password and walked in quietly so they wouldn't wake them. At the bottom of the stairs Hermione and Kissed goodnight and went up to their rooms.

When Hermione woke up in the morning she put on a denim mini skirt and green tube top with a denim jacket. Today was Saturday and they were going to go meet Draco's parents and her parents in a fancy french restaurant for lunch. Hermione put on some lip gloss and put her hair in a high pony tail. She got her denim purse and high heels and went to wake Draco.

She slowly opened his door and tip toed over to his bed, and brushed some hair out of his face. She bent down and kissed him. He slowly woke up and wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her over onto his bed. Hermione hit him the stomach and went down to wait in the common room. While she was waiting she turned on Gilmore Girls. When it was over Draco came down in cargo pants a green muscle shirt and denim jacket, and his hair hung loosely in his face.

"Hey copy cat." Hermione said coming up to him and jokingly punching him in the stomach lightly.

"I think you're the copy cat babe." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Whatever we need to go meet your parents." She said grabbing her purse and started out the door with Draco right behind her.

They slowly made their way down the entrance hall where Filch was standing. They quickly got past Filch and found a carriage. Once they got in Lav, Harry, Gin, and Ron all got in and sat down.

"Hey you guys." Hermione said scooting closer to Draco so Gin could sit down next to them.

"So what you all doing today?" Harry asked reaching across to grab Ginny's hands.

"Well we're going to meet our parents and plan our wedding." Draco said.

"Oh cool, so when is it?" Ginny said smiling.

"Over winter break." Hermione said as the carriage took off.

"Wow, I can't wait to see your dress."

"Well I can't wait to see your guys either."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Lav is going to be my bridesmaid, and Ginny my maid of honor. If that is ok."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed.

AN:I won't update tillI get ten more reviews. I havn't been getting enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

AN: Hey all I just wanted for all of you to know that I wrote this story two years ago so things aren't going to be the same since the other stories. I forgot to tell you all that. I didn't get 10 reviews but I'm bored so ya.

Chapter 4

"Oh Harry, Ron want to be in it too?" Draco asked quietly.

"Sure." They both said.

"Oh and Harry want to be my best man?"

"Yeah sure." Harry said smiling. About that time Ron heard and went dead white.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked rubbing his arm. Ron had his mouth open and pointed to Draco then to himself and Harry.

"Oh stop it, its not that shocking." Ginny said hitting him over the head. Suddenly the carriage stopped, and they all go out.

"Hey see you all later ok." Hermione said hugging all of them while Draco just shook their hands. Hermione took Draco's hand and started off through the streets looking in various windows. On the way there Hermione saw a new Muggle trend store. She gave Draco a puppy dog look and he told her they would stop there on the way back.

Soon they came to a fancy french restaurant which they both went in arm in arm. They then waited for someone to take them to their seats.

"May I help you sir?" A man said with a strong french accent.

"Yes, reservations for Malfoy." He nodded and led them to a private room. When they walked in Draco's parents were sitting waiting patiently.

"Hi mother." Draco said as his mother and father turned towards them. They both quickly came over and hugged the couple.

"Oh Hermione you look wonderful." Narcissa said pulling Hermione into a hug followed by Lucius. Both doing the same to Draco.

After they sat down and ordered Lucius informed them that Hermione's parents, Bellatrix and Tom Lestrange (I know the names are wrong), would be joining them shortly. Shortly after they ordered their food arrived. Draco had some fillet salmon, and Hermione had some lemon chicken and red wine. After they started to eat Hermione's parents walked in.

"Bellatrix darling, there you are." Narcissa said jumping up to meet her old friend(they are going to be friends not sisters ok).

"Tom." Lucius said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Lucius." Tom said nodding curtly.

"Of course you know my son, Draco." Narcissa said as Draco stood with Hermione to face her parents.

"Of course, and this must be my Hermione!" Exclaimed Bellatrix delighted as she ran over to her daughter hugging her tightly.

"Hello mom." Hermione said as her mom separated and hugged Draco.

"What your not even going to say hello to your father." Tom said smiling opening his arms.

"Oh, hi daddy." Hermione squealed hugging her father.

"I would never forget."

They then all sat down and began to eat their meal happily. Once they were all finished they began to plan their wedding. They all decided that the wedding would be held at the Malfoy Manor in the gardens. They decided that all the flowers would be all red and white roses. They would have a winter wonderland type theme. There would also be about 200 guests there as well.

"Um, Mrs. Malfoy we have both chosen bridesmaids and groomsmen."

"Oh call me Narcissa, Hermione, who are they?"

"I chose Ginny Weasley to be my maid of honor, and Lavender Brown to be my bridesmaid." Hermione then looked at Draco.

"Harry Potter as my best man, and Ron Weasley as my groomsman."

"Ok that sounds wonderful. Also you need to add Pansy and Blaise if you don't mind." Narcissa said smiling at the couple.

"No, of course not." Hermione said smiling at Draco.

"Yes of course mom." Draco said smiling back at Hermione.

"Well we better get going." Lucius said standing up and helping Narcissa to her feet.

"Hermione owl when you are ready to pick out those dresses." Narcissa said kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Honey owl me whenever." Bellatrix said kissing her daughter on the cheek as well.

"Of course." Hermione said hugging them one last time before walking out with Draco.

"Honey remember what you said?" Hermione said pulling over to the shop smiling brightly.

AN:Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I now have it so everyone can review my cousin told me about not being able to review. Thanks. Sorry this also took so long I've just had a very eventful couple of weeks. So everyone please review at the end of the story.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 5

"How could I forget, darling." Draco said being dragged into the shop by Hermione.

Once they were inside the shop they looked around, and found tons of clothes, accessories, and anything else you could think of. Hermione spotted the dressing room. Outside the dressing room was Harry and Ron sitting in two comfy chairs looking incredibly bored.

"Harry, Ron what are you doing here?" Hermione asked dragging Draco over to them. They looked up and saw all the clothes Hermione had and shook their heads.

"Evidently for the same reason Draco is here." Ran said laughing and motioning for Draco to sit in the chair beside them. Draco collapsed in the chair laying his head back and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ginny and Lavender are already inside." Harry said laughing at the exhausted Draco. Hermione smiled and went into the dressing room and closed the door.

"Hermione!" Exclaimed the two girls who was taking off their clothes and putting on bikinis.

"Hey." Exclaimed Hermione who started to take off her clothes and try on a bikini.

"Isn't this store the bomb." Ginny stated admiring her figure in the mirror.

"I know. I made Draco take me here right after lunch."

"Speaking of lunch how was it?" Lavender asked looking in the mirror as well.

"Oh wonderful. Sometime we need to get Pansy and go pick out our dresses."

"PANSY?" They said in unison.

"Yeah Narcissa wanted her and Blaise to be in our wedding."

"Oh ok that's cool. We can go next weekend." Ginny said looking at Lavender who nodded.

A hour later all the boys came out loaded down with bags. The girls came out behind the boys talking. They were soon at the carriages, so the boys loaded up the bags and got in after the girls. The carriage then jerked and took off towards the castle. When they got to the castle the boys handed all the bags to the girls and quickly ran off towards the castle. The girls stood their shocked, but then Hermione shrunk the bags and they stuck them in their purses. They walked up the stairs laughing at the looks on their boyfriends faces. They then headed up to their room and put the clothes away. They then headed back down to the Great Hall for supper. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. When Hermione was done eating she went over to Blaise and Pansy at the Slytherin table.

"Hi Pansy, Blaise." Hermione said smiling.

"Hi Hermione." Pansy said looking up.

"We know all about the wedding." Blaise said taking a bite of a roll.

"Oh well ok, but next weekend we are going to get our outfits."

"Really!" Pansy exclaimed while Blaise sat there looking bored.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you would come over to my dorm tonight, so we can all talk."

"Yeah, great we'll be over." Pansy said smiling.

"Ok see you then." Hermione smiled and walked over to Draco, who was waiting by the doors.

"Could you guys go on? Draco and I need to discuss something with Dumbledore."

"Ok see you later." They replied taking off to the head room. Draco and Hermione then walked up to Dumbledore and smiled.

"Ah I've been expecting you." He said his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you would build three more rooms onto our dorm for Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Blaise, and Pansy." Draco asked.

"I'll combine your room and add on three more."

"Yeah ok that would be great."

"We just wanted to be closer to all of them." Draco said.

"I understand completely. Their stuff should be in place now."

"Ok thanks." Hermione said as they walked to their dorm to meet everyone else.

When they got there everyone was sitting on the couch and on the floor playing NASCAR Rumble(Harry vs. Blaise)(AN: That game is awesome). Everyone was glued to the screen cheering for their favorite guy. Hermione and Draco laughed before they went upstairs to their room, so they could change into their pj's. When they came down everyone was sitting there waiting on them. Hermione was wearing Happy Bunny pj pants and matching tank(AN: I love Happy Bunny). While Draco was wearing flannel pj pants and no shirt to show off his hot bod.

"Who won?" Draco said plopping down in a chair.

"I did." Harry said smiling.

"Not by much." Blaise said still a little bit sore about losing.

"Well what so ya want to do?" Hermione said sitting on Draco's lap and leaning against his rock hard chest.

"Let's watch a movie." Lavender suggested sitting on the floor leaning up against Ron's legs.

"Yeah what do you have?" Ginny said doing the same as well as Pansy.

"Any movie you want." Hermione said getting off Draco's lap with some protest from Draco.

"I want to watch Princess Diaries 2." Pansy said looking around excitedly. The rest nodded in a agreement as Hermione pushed play.

When the movie was over all the girls got up and started to head up to their separate rooms. When they realized the boys were still asleep on the couch. So they went back down the steps and woke them up so they could go to bed(AN: Makes a lot of sense huh?). When Hermione and Draco got to their room they dropped down on the bed and pulled the covers over them and fell straight to sleep.

They woke up in the morning to the sound of their alarm clock. Hermione's hand flew out of the covers and hit it as hard as she could. She groggily got out from under the covers and pushed the still sleeping Draco off the bed.

"You up now?" Hermione said as she went to the bathroom as Draco sat up rubbing his head.

"She will be the death of me." He said heading towards the bathroom. He went in to see Hermione brushing her teeth with only a towel on, and her hair up in a towel as well. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around in his arms to face him. He leant in for a kiss but she ducked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm not kissing you till you brush your teeth." Hermione said going under his arms out to their bedroom. Hermione sat down at her vanity and began to curl her now straight hair. She then put it up in a loose ponytail. She was starting to put on lip gloss. When Draco came up behind her wrapping his arms around her again.

"How about that kiss." He said turning her around to face him.

"How about you dry off and get some clothes on." Hermione said pushing him away. Draco smiled and ran his hand through his hair before going back into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with school and my friends. See I told you I would update Shas.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 6

"That is much better than your towel." Hermione said as Draco came out again from the bathroom. Hermione had on some low rise torn jeans, and a silver halter top. Draco had on a cargo jeans and a tight red muscle shirt.

"Hey is that a compliment or a insult." He said coming towards her.

"Maybe." She said going around the bed.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that one." He said jumping over the bed after her. Hermione screamed and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Draco didn't get stopped in time and ran into the door, and fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Draco." Hermione said opening the door a crack to see Draco laying on the floor not moving.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed racing to his side trying to get him to wake up. All of a sudden Draco opened his eyes and started tickling Hermione.

"Draco!" She screamed as she was flipped over by Draco. "Stop!"

"Say 'Draco is a sexy god'." Draco yelled over her laughter.

"DRACO IS A SEXY GOD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Don't tell me something I already know." Draco said smirking.

"But.." Hermione was then cut off by Draco's lips crashing onto hers.

"Ahem." Said someone from the door. Hermione and broke up their make out session and looked over at the door. Everyone was standing there at the door laughing their butts off.

"Now we see why she screamed. I would too." Said Ginny who was elbowed by Harry.

"What." She said innocently.

"Did we wake you up?" Draco asked noticing their pajamas.

"No, just everyone here to Egypt." Blaise said smirking.

"Sorry. We just got carried away a bit." Hermione said smiling.

"Obviously." Lavender said giggling.

"Well how about some breakfast." Ron said clapping his hands together and running down to the kitchen.

"Is that all he thinks about." Pansy said following him down the stairs.

"Yes!" Harry, Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione said at the same time. They all looked at each other and started laughing. They then headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

When they got down stairs Ron was already sitting at the table stuffing his face with food. They all sat down at the table and began to fill their plates. When they were down the went upstairs to change except for Hermione and Draco. Who went to the living room to work on their potions essay. By the time everyone else came back down they were done with it. They got their bags and headed off to Potions and Ginny to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Nice to see that you have finally decided to grace us with your presence. Take a seat before I have to take points away." Snape said motioning for them to sit.

"Sorry Professor we got held up in our room." Draco said sitting beside Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy.

"Yes of course you all live together now." Snape said smirking. "Well no excuses get to work. We are testing Truth Potion today." Hermione and Pansy got some parchment and quills while Draco and Blaise went to get the potion.

"Ok you have the rest of class to test the potion and record your results."

"Um ok Draco where do you plan on going for your honeymoon?" Blaise asked after they had all taken the potion.

"Blaise your horrible. I'm going to take Hermione to Athens, Greece." Draco said giving Blaise a evil look. Hermione squealed and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Ok my turn. Blaise is there something you want to ask Pansy?" Draco said smirking at Blaise.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Blaise said glaring at Draco.

"That was susposed to be a surprise."

"So was mine." Draco said as Pansy jumped on Blaise's lap and began to kiss him.

"Miss. Parkinson no PDA." Snape said walking past the group of teens as Pansy sighed and got off Blaise's lap.

"Ok my turn. Pansy who all have you kissed or gone further with?" Hermione said laughing.

"Ok lets see. I've kissed Draco, and Harry. I've gone further with Blaise, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Justin.

"Your kidding right!" Hermione said laughing at some of the names.

"Nope, you?"

"Just Draco." Hermione said blushing some.

"That's it I was for sure you had done something with Boy Wonder and Weasel King." Pansy said shocked.

"Yep. Draco do you like my friends?" Hermione said changing the subject.

"Yes, which is quite surprising actually." Draco said looking over at Lavender, Harry, Ron, and Parvarti.

"Wow I guess we do too." Blaise said quietly.

"Ok Hermione how many guys have you liked?" Blaise said smiling.

"Harry, Ron, Seamus, you, and Draco."

"Wow never would of guessed." Pansy said sarcastically.

"Times up bring your results up and you can leave." Snape said looking up from his work up. Everyone brought up their work and headed to their next class, Transfiguration. Then they all walked to their next class.

"Today we will be transfiguring a owl into a ant." Mcgonagal said sitting down at her desk.

After their class was over they went to lunch in the Great Hall. When they got there, there was a table in the front for all of them to sit at. So they made their way to the front and sat down with Ginny. When they were done eating they went back up to their room to finish all their homework. When they finished the homework they boys started to play Tomb Raider while the girls went up to Hermione's and Draco's room to talk.

"Ok now that we're away from the boys what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked closing the door and jumping on the bed along with the other girls.

"Well how about what were going to do about the ball Saturday." Lavender said conjuring some chips and dip.

"I don't know." Hermione said stuffing a chip into her mouth.

"Me either." Ginny said catching a M&M in her mouth that Lavender had thrown to her.

"Nata." Pansy said conjuring some Sprite Remix's as well.

" Yeah same here." Lavender said looking around the room.

"Hey why don't I ask Dumbledore if we can all go and get some dresses." Hermione said smiling.

"Or better yet I have some magazines that we can look through." Pansy said smiling slyly.

"What good will some magazines do us." Ginny said burping.

"It's charmed. We can look at the dresses and then we can try them on by pointing at them and then pay with a magic card." Pansy explained pulling out some magazines.

"Wow, ok lets do that." Lavender said taking one of the magazines and looking through it.

AN: Please review I would like to have at least 10-15 reviews before i review again


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey I think I finially got the ten reviews I requested. Sorry its so short though I have to type it on my computer still and this was all I had time to type.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 7

"But first I'll lock the door so no one can get in." Hermione said doing a quick spell and grabbing a magazine.

"It's evening gowns right?" Ginny asked flipping through a magazine.

"No, that's the Valentine's Ball." Hermione said pointing at one of the dresses. She soon was in a purple iridescent strapless dress that went down just below her knees. She also had on matching shoes, and her hair was curly with small butterflies charmed to flap their wings.

"Wow, Hermione you should get that one its perfect on you." Pansy said going over to Hermione and turning her around so she could face the mirror.

"Your right this is perfect." Hermione said getting out her magic card to pay for it.

"Once you put the dress on all the stuff automatically shows up." Pansy said glancing through another magazine.

After a hour they had all picked out their dresses: Ginny- red flared dress that went to her knees with three inch straps, her shoes matched and her hair was in a bun with charmed lady bugs. Pansy- green spaghetti strap sun dress with shows to match, her hair was crimped with charmed dragonflies in it. Lavender-yellow sun dress with whit flowers on it and matching flip flops. Her hair was up in a ponytail with small white flowers in it. The girls shrunk the dresses and shoes and put them in a small music box, and put it in one of the drawers in Hermione's dresser.

"Hey lets see if Sunday we can go Christmas shopping." Ginny said cleaning up the mess they had made while Pansy put the magazines away.

"Yeah good idea." Lavender exclaimed looking through Hermione's clothes.

"When are we going to pull names?" Pansy asked looking through Hermione's lip gloss supply.

"Hmm maybe after the dance." Hermione said putting away Draco's clothes.

"Will you and Draco be married before then?" Ginny asked looking through a box with pictures of Draco when he was a baby in it, and other pictures.

"No, its after Christmas I think."

"Awww this one is so cute." Ginny exclaimed holding up a picture of Draco in a cowboy outfit.

"We have to frame that!" Exclaimed Hermione who got a frame from the closet.

"Here is one of you in a cowgirl's outfit." Pansy said handing it to Hermione.

"Wow it was destiny for you two to be together." Lavender said hanging the frame with the two pictures in it above the bed.

"Here is a picture of Draco kissing you when you were little." Pansy said holding it up.

"Wand her is one from a couple weeks ago." Ginny said handing Hermione the picture. They then framed them both together, and put the picture under the other.

"Put the rest in the photo album." Hermione said changing the wall color to blue with clouds that moved during the day, and at night dark blue with stars that did the same.

"Hey what about this fainting sofa for in front of the window." Pansy said conjuring a blue fainting sofa.

"Great now lets make the carpet look like the rest of the walls and ceiling with this braided light blue rug for under your bed." Lavender said changing it to the way she had imagined it.

"Perfect now lets change all the wood to cherry wood." Ginny said changing the wood.

"Lets make the bed a canopy waterbed." Pansy exclaimed jumping on the new bed.

"The comforter, pillows, sheets, and canopy should be blue with cherries on it." Hermione said changing that as well.

"Now this is a room." Lavender said standing back with everyone else to admire their work.

"Hey you girls done up there?" Blaise yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah." The girls said together going downstairs.

"Ok I need to get my watch, I left it on my dresser." Draco said walking up the stairs.

"What did you do!" Yelled a enraged Draco coming down the steps towards the girls, who were stifling their laughter.

AN: Thank you to all my wonderful reviews. Last time I said I would review instead of update as my wonderful cousin pointed out to me lol. So ten more reviews and I'll update.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey finally typed this chappie up. I havn't had time lately b/c my grandpa was in the hospital and we had a big scare Saturday and thought he was dead, but right now he just needs a heart transplant, so please pray for my grandpa. Well here is the chappie hope you like it.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 8

"We decided to remodel." Hermione said putting on her most innocent face.

"Oh remodel is not the word I'm looking for." Draco said sternly.

"What I like it."

"It's girly, and where did you get those pictures?" Draco asked trying to restrain himself.

"Your mother." Hermione said simply handing him his watch to put on.

"Remind me to kill her." Draco said grabbing the watch and putting it on. Before he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"You would kill her own mother." Hermione said putting on a mock shock look.

"No, but I might hurt her a bit."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled slapping Draco on his chest as he laughed.

"You really thought I'd hurt my own mother."

"No." Hermione said heading out the portrait and down to the Great Hall. When they got there she opened the door, but no one was there except the professors. They looked at each other before heading up to their table.

"Maybe we're early." Blaise said smiling weakly.

"No you are not Mr. Zambini." Dumbledore said.

"Then where is everyone?" Pansy asked.

"They all went to London for a Muggle Studies class." Dumbledore exclaimed clapping his hands together, so one large round table replaced all the long tables.

"Oh we're in that class." Harry said pulling out a chair for Ginny and seating her before seating himself. The professors came down and sat with them and began to eat(AN: Only Mcgonagal, Snape, and Dumbledore were there).

"We needed to discuss some things with all of you." Dumbledore said sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Oh ok what is it?" Draco asked taking a bit of his roll.

"Your wedding and marriage." Dumbledore said eating some of his steak.

"Oh what about it?" Hermione exclaimed popping some grapes into her mouth.

"Where are you going to hold it and when?" Mcgonagal said.

"Um the manor garden and New Years Day." Draco said eating some mashed potatoes.

"Ok, will you be coming back?" Snape said wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"Yes, we're holding the honeymoon off till this summer." Hermione said.

"Oh ok good." Snape said drinking some of his water.

"Do you all still plan on becoming Aurors and members on the order?"Mcgonagal asked.

"Yes, we plan to keep those plans." Harry said answering for all of them.

"Good the more the better." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Oh can we go to Hogsmeade Christmas shopping?" Lavender asked.

"Anytime you all want. I think you should be responsible enough." Dumbledore said eating some more of his steak.

"Thanks. Can we go Sunday?" Ginny said smiling at the other girls.

"Of course you can." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you so much." Pansy exclaimed.

"Um how are you going to pick who were going to buy for?" Hermione said asking the question they all wanted to know.

"Your going to pull the names out of a hat." Dumbledore said eating some carrots.

"Ok that sounds good." Hermione said drinking some lemonade.

"Hey we heard you have a PS3 and a sweet entertainment center." Snape said.

"Yeah so." Draco said looking confused. Snape never acted like this and it scared him a little.

"Can we can over and play some games?" Snape asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

"And maybe watch some movies?" Mcgonagal asked quickly.

"Yeah sure." Draco said laughing along with everyone else.

"Me too." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Ok how about 7 o'clock?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh at how funny this was.

"That's great see you at 7 o'clock." Dumbledore said excitedly.

When they got out of the Great Hall they al started cracking up laughing. They laughed the whole way up to their room. Once the got to the portrait Draco said the password and they all went inside.

"Well that was different." Harry said plopping down in a chair with Ginny.

"Yeah never expected that to happen." Blaise said sitting on the couch with Pansy, Ron, and Lavender.

"Ok lets get the PS3 ready and some snacks and drinks." Hermione said getting off Draco's lap and going to the kitchen and getting some chips and salsa as well as pop. Then she went back and sat on Draco's lap.

"It's 6:30." Said Ginny who was still sitting on Harry's lap as the all waited patiently.

"Hey while we're waiting lets play a game of magical Truth or Dare." Ron said getting off the couch to get a bottle for the game(AN: It was one of Fred and George's inventions).

"Ok I'll spin it." Harry said forming a circle with everyone else on the floor. He spun the bottle and it landed on Pansy.

"Dare." Pansy said wanting a challenge . The dare then showed up in the bottle.

"Kiss the guy across from you." The bottle said. Pansy looked up and the person across from her was. Pansy then made her way over to Rom and kissed him before going back to her seat. She then spun it and it landed on Harry.

"Truth." Harry said. The bottle then shouted chicken and asked the question.

"Who was your first kiss?" The bottle asked. They all rolled their eyed.

"Cho." Harry said laughing at how easy that was.

"That was a stupid question." Ron said disappointed, Harry then spun the bottle which landed on Hermione.

"Dare."

"Give the person in front of you a lap dance." The bottle said as Hermione looked up and saw Blaise was across from her. Hermione bite her lip before glancing over at Draco, who looked like he was going to throw the bottle out the window. The bottle the started playing some stripper music. Hermione made her way over to Blaise and started straddled his lap and started dancing as sexy as she could. Blaise just sat there in a daze as Hermione shook her boobs in his face. The music then stopped and Hermione jumped off his lap and ran back over to Draco who looked at her shocked.

AN: Please review I want 10 reviews pretty please. I only got six last time. So everyone who reads this story and likes it or wants me to update just review.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

"Dare."

"Give the person in front of you a lap dance." The bottle said as Hermione looked up and saw Blaise was across from her. Hermione bite her lip before glancing over at Draco, who looked like he was going to throw the bottle out the window. The bottle the started playing some stripper music. Hermione made her way over to Blaise and started straddled his lap and started dancing as sexy as she could. Blaise just sat there in a daze as Hermione shook her boobs in his face. The music then stopped and Hermione jumped off his lap and ran back over to Draco who looked at her shocked.

AN: Someone said it was a bit confusing so I tried to make it not so confusing b/c I was wondering weither it would be sorry lol. Have fun reading and don't forget to review. Thank you so much for all the reviews and flame, but everyone gets those their susposed to help us, so thank you.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 9

When they got ready to spin the bottle again there was a knock on the door. They quickly put the bottle back in the closet and sat on the couch as Draco went to open the door. In front of him was their professors, who were smiling like maniacs. Draco stepped aside and let them in and went back over to where Hermione was, he lifted her up and sat down letting her sit back down on his lap.

"Well what do you want to do first?" Hermione asked after Snape conjured another sofa for them to sit down on.

"Lets play NASCAR Rumble first." Snape said opening a can of pop.

"Ok, who all wants to play?" Draco said getting out the steering wheels and turning on the game.

"We only have six steering wheels." Draco said handing them to the ones with their hands up.

"Do you have a TV in your room Miss. Granger?" Mcgonagal asked.

"Yeah, come on." Hermione said grabbing some snacks and pop.

"Can we watch Lord of the Rings Return of the King?" Mcgonagal asked getting off the couch.

"Yeah I'll get it." Hermione said walking over to the movie cabinet, while the girls went up to her room.

"I'll see you later honey." Hermione said leaning down to kiss Draco.

"Hey!" Everyone yelled as Draco paused the game to kiss Hermione.

"Ahem." Coughed Dumbledore who was staring at them in disgust.

"Oh sorry." Hermione said pulling away from Draco before running up to her room. As she left Draco un paused the game and everyone got back into the game.

When Hermione got up to her room everyone was sitting on her bed or the floor waiting. Hermione put in the DVD and the movie started playing as she jumped in the middle of the bed, between Lavender and Ginny.

"That Viggo guy is so hot!" Mcgonagal exclaimed as the movie ended.

"He's old." Pansy said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Hey he's the same age as me." Mcgonagal said glaring at Pansy.

"Orlando is hot." Hermione exclaimed giggling.

"Billy is hot." Lavender said dreamily.

"Elijah is hot." Ginny said jumping up and down on the bed.

"Sean is hot." Pansy said happily.

"Well lets see what the boys are doing." Hermione said getting up and turning on the light.

"Yeah I wonder who won." Ginny said following Hermione out the door along with everyone else.

"Hey boys." Pansy said giggling at all of them sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey honey want to go to bed?" Hermione asked sitting on Draco's lap and kissing his forehead softly.

"Ya." Draco said getting up sleepily and started walking to his room Hermione close behind him.

"Draco." Hermione said after they changed into their pjs and got into bed.

"Ya." Draco said slipping under the covers.

"Who won?" Hermione asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I did." Draco said kissing Hermione.

"Good." She said snuggling closer to him.

"Hun?"

"Ya."

"That was way weird."

"Your telling me." Hermione said laughing at the events of that evening.

"Well whatever happened to make them like that makes me want to sleep and think about it."

"Me too, goodnight." Hermione said closing her eyes.

Hermione woke up the next morning still in Draco's arms. She smiled and got up carful not to wake him. She got a blue tank top and matching short shorts. She then did a instant cleaning charms on herself, and put her hair up in a ponytail. When she was done Hermione went down to the kitchen and made some breakfast. She then made some for Draco and put both their breakfast on a try and went back up to their room. When she went in the room Draco was sitting up in bed reading a book. Hermione smiled and put the try on her night stand, and sat on the bed beside him.

"Hey." Draco said looking up from his book.

"I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks, I'm starved." Draco said putting down the book and took his food from Hermione and began to eat.

"Do you like the book?" Hermione asked taking a bite of her toast.

"Yes."

"I have more of those books." Hermione said referring to the muggle book he was reading.

"Really! Can I read them?"

"Ya sure hun."

"Well I should get dressed." Draco said downing his O.J.

"Ok." Hermione said making their plates and the trays disappear.

"Thanks for breakfast." He said getting on some shorts and a black muscle shirt.

"Anytime." Hermione said going down to the common room to finish her homework.

AN: Don't forget to review I'll be very happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

AN:Sorry it took so long and sorry its so short. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 10

"Hey Mione." Ginny said bounding down the stairs in a purple shirt with matching camouflage pants and flip flops.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said looking up from her homework.

"You about done?" Ginny said plopping down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Just a little but longer." Hermione said writing down some formulas.

"Are you done yet." Ginny nagged.

"No!" Hermione said glaring at Ginny.

"Are you..."

"I'm done!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated with Ginny. She slammed her potions book shut and stuffed it in her bookbag. Ginny grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Tonight's the ball." Ginny said turning the channel to VH1.

"Oh I love this show!" Hermione said(VH1 hottest hotties).

"Yeah me too." Ginny said staring fixedly at the TV.

"Yeah its tonight, but it'll only take five minutes."

"Thanks to Pansy." Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah I guess she is good for something."

"Yeah, but she is pretty nice." Ginny commented looking at Hermione.

"Yeah who would of thought."

"Wow hold up Orlando is only number 71!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"OMG I expected him to be a lot higher."

"Yeah top ten at least."

"What are you two gawking at?" Harry said coming down the stairs with the boys behind him.

"Orlando Bloom is only 71 on the countdown!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh what a tragedy." Harry mocked laughing with the rest of the guys.

"I can't believe you guys." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I don't see what you two see in him really." Ron said.

"Well we don't see what you see in Brittany Spears." Hermione said smirking.

"Man, Draco you've rubbed off on her big time." Blaise said looking at Draco along with the other boys.

"Uh huh sure did." Draco said smirking at the also smirking Hermione.

"She's hot." Ron exclaimed.

"She's a slut and not that hot." Ginny snapped.

"Oh ya..." Ron snapped back but was interrupted by Harry.

"Well sorry girls, but we need to get our tuxes." He said walking out the portrait with the rest right behind him.

"Let the games begin." Ginny said high-fiving Hermione as they both laughed.

"It's safe girls." Hermione said turning off the TV and grabbing her bag.

The other girls came down and got their bags, and walked out of the common room. Once they got out they looked around cautiously and started down the hall quietly trying not to be noticed by anyone. They were able to get all the way down to the gargoyle without anyone noticing them.

"Lemon Drop." Hermione said stepping onto the steps at the gargoyle for Professor Dumbledore's office. They all got on the steps and the stairs began to move up. They got up to the door and looked at each other and knocked once. The door flung open and they stepped inside. They walked up to Dumbledore's desk smirking.

"I've been expecting you." Dumbledore said smiling his eyes twinkling.

AN: Please review! I want at least 10 reviews! Pretty Please! I figured that was a good stopping point a cliffy lol. Anyone want to guess what they are going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

AN:Sorry I havn't updated I just had to take the ACT. That is really hard by the way. Oh by the way the whole thing about Orlando being 71 on the countdown was true I was so mad. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 11

That night all the girls were in Hermione's room and the guys in Harry's room. The girls immediately locked all the doors while Hermione went over to her vanity, and pulled out and unlocked her music box, with her locket. She then pulled out their dresses and put them on the dresser. Hermione locked the music box back up and put it back in the drawer. She then enlarged the dresses, to their original sizes. Hermione handed each their dress, and they all began to change their dresses. As they put on the dresses their hair automatically fixed itself the way it was, and all the accessories automatically appeared.

"Well I wonder if the guys are done yet?" Lavender asked looking in the mirror.

"Probably they always are." Pansy said sitting down on the fainting sofa.

"Well all we did was put on our dresses. Thanks Pansy." Ginny said sitting on the bed.

"We don't want them to look suspicious." Hermione said sitting at her vanity.

"No we don't." Ginny said looking through a photo album.

"Hey you got the cameras?" Hermione asked looking over at Lavender.

"Sure do." Lavender said holding up her purse.

"Pansy, Ginny do you have everything else?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yep." Pansy and Ginny said smiling brightly.

"Well lets got get ready to party." Hermione said grabbing her purse. The girls then walked down the stairs in a single file line to the common room. The girls made it to the bottom of the steps and smiled at their dates. They then went over to their respective dates.

"We're ready." Hermione said looking at Draco, who was in awe."

"You're gorgeous." He said snapping out of the daze he was in.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." She said taking his arm and heading out the door with everyone falling in behind them. When they got down to the Great Hall all the sixth and seventh years were coming in while the younger years were leaving. Everyone was lined up outside the Great Hall with their dates. They were going to be announced upon entry.

When Hermione and Draco heard their name they went into the hall, where everyone else was already waiting. The doors swung open and they entered the Great Hall. They were greeted with cheers and applause. Hermione and Draco smiled and walked up the red carpet that had round tables surrounding it. They then went up the stage and waited for everyone to settle down.

"Thank you." Hermione said smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you could all come." Draco said greeting everyone.

"I hope that you will enjoy yourselves this evening."

"Let the ball begin." Draco exclaimed taking Hermione's hand and leading her off the stage. Once they had gotten off the stage music began playing. They made their way across the floor to where Harry and Ginny were dancing. Soon after everyone else joined them on the dance floor. While they were dancing Hermione stepped on Ginny's foot, giving her the signal, and then continued it down the line.

"I need a break honey." Hermione said kissing Draco.

"Oh hun." Draco said as she headed off the dance floor with the other girls leaving the guys standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Ready girls." Hermione said getting her purse.

"Yeah." They all said in unison grabbing their purses as well. The girls then wandered around the hall slipping something to the different people. Then slowly one by one everyone left the hall.

"Where is everyone going?" Ron asked looking around at the hall that had only about 25 people left in it.

"I don't know maybe they got tired." Harry said looking around confused.

"Hey guys, we're getting tired lets go back to the common room." Hermione said coming up to the guys with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah it looks like everyone got tired and its only about eight." Draco said walking out the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey I know a shortcut we just found it." Hermione said dragging Draco up the stairs.

"Hey I've seen this place before." Ron said once they got to a tapestry of Barnabas and Barmy being clubbed by trolls.

"It's the Room of Requirement." Harry said looking at the smiling girls. They then went to the opposite wall of the tapestry, and started walking in front of the wall till a door appeared.

"Right this way boys." Hermione said smiling and opening the door revealing a large room with lights dancing across the room and glitter falling from the ceiling, and music playing. Inside all of the seventh years were standing facing them.

"Welcome to your pre wedding party." Fred said stepping out from the crowd with George beside him.

AN: I know it probably isn't what you expected I think its kinda lame I wrote this like such a long time ago. I try to change somethings. Well hope you liked it please review and I'll update.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry it took so long but I've been extremely busy. I got my ACT scores back I got a 32 on the Writting test and a 21 on the main test. This is all out of 36. The thing on the main test that killed me was Geometry I've never taken it before just algebra and precalculus lol. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 12

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked the door shutting behind him.

"It's not a party without us." George said wrapping his arm around his little brother.

"Beside the girls called us up and invited us." Fred said messing up Ron's hair.

"Do you like it Draco?" Hermione asked looking up and Draco bitting her lip.

"Yes," Draco said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him,"I love it." He said kissing her passionately.

"Spare us please." Fred said hitting Draco on the back.

"Save it for your wedding night." George laughed along with everyone else as he winked at them. Draco laughed along with them as Hermione turned crimson.

"Come on honey lets dance." Draco said taking her hand and leading her out onto the floor. The electric slide started to play and everyone joined them. Neville then hit a switch and a disco ball came down from the ceiling and glitter started to fall as well.

When the song ended Neville switched songs causing Mambo #5 to come on. They all lined up the girls on one side and the boys on the other side, opposite their partners. They then started going down the line dancing free style. They all went down the line with everyone cheering them on. As the song ended the Macarana came on. All the girls started to laugh and made sure the boys stayed out with them. They started to dance and soon the boys made their way off the floor to the refreshment table.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled from the floor as Ladies Night started playing.

"What!" Draco yelled back sipping some punch.

"Get your butt out here and dance now!" Hermione said shaking her butt.

"Ok, fine." Draco said sulking as he went to the floor by Hermione.

"Now dance." Hermione demanded bumping her hip against his. The other boys cracked up laughing after holding it in for some time.

"Hey boys what are you laughing at?" Ginny yelled over to them.

"You need to get your cute butts out here as well." Lavender yelled smiling brightly as the boys dragged their feet all the way over to them.

"Woooo!" Hermione screamed as Draco started break dancing. Everyone formed a circle around him and began cheering him on.

When the song ended Fred and George went p on the stage and conjured a love seat for Draco and Hermione to sit on. Draco took Hermione's hand and helped her up on the stage and sat down. Right as the sat down presents started to appear around them. Hermione reached over to grab one when the door opened.

"Not missing anything are we?" Mcgonagal said coming through the door with Snape and Dumbledore.

"Of course not." Draco said smiling at the three. Everyone else in the room besides their little group was frozen in place.

"Come on lighten up this is a partee." Snape said pushing his way through the crowd to lay his present on the stage, along with the other professors.

"Ok lets get started." Draco said grabbing a small flat box.

"It's from Neville." Hermione said as Draco tore off the paper.

"Oh thanks bud." Draco said holding up a CD that said wedding mix.

"All the songs from tonight are on there plus some." Neville said turning red.

"This is from Fred and George." Hermione said ripping off the paper before Draco could. Inside was a box of assorted things from their joke shop.

"Thanks I can get her now." Draco said smiling as Hermione hit him upside the head.

"This one in from Katie and Alicia." Draco said opening it. Inside was assorted bath supplies.

"Thanks it looks good." Hermione said as Draco wrinkled his nose, and grabbed the next package.

"It's from Mcgonagal." Hermione stated pulling a half silver half gold silk quilt out of the bag. On the gold side was Hermione's name and on the silver Draco, and in the middle Malfoy.

"It's gorgeous, thank you." Hermione said folding it up and putting it beside her. Draco then picked up a envelope with a bunch of names on it.

"It's from Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Blaise and Pansy." Hermione said smiling at them and slowly opened the envelope.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed jumping down from the stage and started hugging them.

AN: I know it wasn't that long, but still please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:Hey here is the next chapter. Sorry I havn't updated in awhile but I've been too lazy to type it lol. My cousin Shasta kept bothering me till I did, so I had to post again. Last time I got lets see I think 3 reviews which was kinda like a all time low even for me. Well here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. And please review, the more you review the faster I'll type it up and update. I really hate typing so I need encouragement. On with the story,

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 13

Last time:"It's from Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Blaise and Pansy." Hermione said smiling at them and slowly opened the envelope.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed jumping down from the stage and started hugging them.

Now on with the story:

Draco looked in the envelope and pulled out two first class tickets to Hawaii. Draco sat therein shock till Hermione climbed back up on the stage hugging Draco tightly.

"Wow, thanks." Draco exclaimed holding the tickets like they were gold.

"No prob dude." Harry said smiling as Draco grabbed the next box and started to rip off the paper. Inside was a gold and silver trimmed full sized mirror.

"It's from Prof. Dumbledore." Hermione said running her hands across the trim.

"I don't mean to be rude but what does it do?" Draco asked a little unsure at the present.

"Mr. Malfoy it lets you contact other people. Just say their name and they appear in the mirror so you can talk." He replied smiling at them, as it clicked with Draco.

"Do the other people have to have one?" Hermione asked looking it over.

"Nope." His eyes sparkling as always.

"Next, Prof. Snape." Draco said grabbing another box.

"X-Box 360." Draco exclaimed looking the game system over carefully, and the gamed that were with it.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione said pulling the game system away from Draco forcefully. Draco stretched his arms out and pouted some until Hermione glared at him. Hermione picked up the next present and smiled at the names.

"Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. " Hermione said opening the box revealing tons of posters of all her favorite guys and movies and magazines of her favorite movie stars.

"Hot guys galore." Hermione said unrolling a poster to reveal Orlando Bloom in his pirates outfit. Draco quickly snatched them all away and threw them behind him.

"Draco." Hermione scolded as she apologized for his rudeness.

After a while all the presents were opened and scattered around them randomly. Then a small box appeared in front of them with a pop. Draco grabbed the floating box and opened it. As he did a voice filled the air.

"Congratulation you two. We will see you in a couple weeks, but until then here is the keys to your new manor. Everything you could possibly need is already there." Lucius finished as Draco pulled the key out of the box smirking.

"Yays!" Hermione exclaimed kissing Draco in a heated kiss.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled over the disgusted groans in the room.

"We have one now." Draco yelled back as the parted.

"Which manor is it?" Hermione asked regaining her composure.

"Maybe the island one." He suggested shrugging.

"I think its time for everyone to go to bed now." Dumbledore announced yawning as everyone groaned in protest. As he did all the presents disappeared, and everyone started to walk out of the room.

Hermione started to head back to the common room slowly, as they were extremely tired. When they got to their common room all their presents were sitting in the middle of the common room in a pile. Hermione dragged herself up to her room along with Draco and fell asleep as soon as they fell into their bed.

Hermione woke up the next morning to see herself and Draco still in their clothes from the night before. Hermione got up and got some shorts and one of Draco's t-shirts with the sides ripped out and headed to the bathroom. Draco stretched and got up doing a quick cleaning charm and put on some shorts and a wife beater. Draco headed down to the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"Good morning." Draco mumbled as he sat down next to Blaise who was yawning.

"Good morning." Everyone mumbled back as they prepared breakfast.

"Thanks for the party guys." Draco thanked as he began to dig into the pancakes that Pansy had placed in front of him.

"It was the girls idea." Ron said stuffing his face with his food.

"Who said I was talking to you."Draco snapped as he stormed away from the table. As he went to exit the kitchen Hermione walked in and sat down where he was.

"What did you guys do?" Hermione sighed eating some of his pancakes.

"Nothing." A scowling Ron replied swallowing his food.

"Must of been one of those mornings." Hermione said taking her dishes to the sink. They all stared at her confused.

"He's not much of a morning person." She answered as it all dawned on them. Hermione walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs where she figured Draco would be. She opened the door to see Draco sprawled out on the bed looking at the ceiling. Quietly closing the door she went over and laid on the bed next to him snuggling into him.

"Draco this isn't like you. I had to lie to my friends. What's wrong hun?" She asked running her hand through his silky blonde hair. Draco looked over at her and shook his head sighing.

"I know Mione I know."

AN: Hey all remember please review even if you've never reviewed before just do it. It doesn't hurt anyone to review its not a sin, so review review review


	14. Chapter 14

AN:Hey here is the next chappie. I hope you all like it. Remember please R&R I would really like it. I havn't been getting very many reviews lately, and I know right now it might suck abit but it should get better. At least all my friends told me it's better closer to the end. It also may seem that this story is going extremely fast but I'm only on page34 in my written down version, and I have about 80 some all together. Also my grandpa is undergoing a heart transplant tomarrow morning, it's artificial till they can get the rest of his organs to start working on their own again. I would really appriciate it if your a religous person to pray for him. I also decided to dedicate this whole story to my cousin Shasta, who convinced me to put it on here to start with(she yells at me if I don't update lol). Well on with the story!

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 14

"It's like something or someone was inside of me controlling what I was saying."

"Draco do you think it could of been..." Hermione sighed and lowered her head".. Voldemort?"

"I don't know darling." Draco took her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead affectionately.

"Should we tell the others?" Hermione finally croaked out.

"They have the right to know." Draco looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Hermione slowly got up and brought him with her and they headed downstairs.

When they entered the living room everyone was sitting there talking, but looked up and stopped talking when they entered. Hermione and Draco quickly told them everything that had happened. Harry suggested they leave and tell Dumbledore immediately of the situation before it became a problem. As they reached the gargoyle they quickly said the password, and stepped onto the steps as the gargoyle stepped aside.

"Professor?" Draco said as the reached the door and knocked. They heard a muffled "Come in" and they all filed in slowly. Inside was their three favorite professors.

"Draco has something to tell you." Hermione stated as they all sat down in front of the desk. Draco then retold the story to them leaving nothing out.

"Could it be true Albus?" Mcgonagal asked a hand covering her mouth in shock and fear.

"It might very well be Minerva." Dumbledore then turned to Draco.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking directly in the eye.

"Yes sir, I'm sure." Hermione grabbed his hand squeezing it for support.

"Ok Minerva please alert the order, and Severus please alert Lucius." Dumbledore ordered as they both quickly left the room to fulfill their duties.

"You all need to go back to your rooms and stay there till I say otherwise."

"Ok professor." Harry answered as they all got up to leave his office. They quickly walked down the halls to their common room.

Once they got back to the common room they spread out around the living room waiting for someone to give them more information. After a hour of just sitting there staring at the wall Ginny got up and turned on the TV and switched the channel to where 'The Tribe' was playing. When the show went off Hermione started to sort through everything she had gotten the other night at their party. After she had put everything away their was a knock on the common room door. Hermione quickly walked towards the door all eyes on her as she opened it. The three professors stood at the door looking very worried. Hermione closed the door behind them and went and sat on Draco's lap. Everyone sat up and waited patiently as the three sat down.

"What happened is everyone ok?" Harry asked rubbing his scar which had been hurting ever since that morning.

"Everyone is ok for the time being Mr. Potter."

"What happened?" Hermione asked getting impatient.

"The order headquarters have been invaded along with the Malfoy and Lestrange houses." He answered calmly as everyone's eyes widened in shock. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand for her own comfort and for his support.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Draco asked his voice shaking some.

"No one for hurt, but it is no longer safe for them to be there."

"What about our families?" Blaise asked indicating to him and Pansy.

"Both of your families have joined with Voldemort again." Dumbledore said with a sigh as Blaise and Pansy just nodded, knowing the answer before it was given.

"Ok now we need a place to keep everyone safe for the time being." Mcgonagal stated changing the subject.

"Well they could stay at our house till its safe again." Draco suggested looking up at everyone else who was shaken more than anything.

"Good idea Mr Malfoy. We will go and put wards up around your house. Then we will Floo us all there. Till then you need to stay calm and pack all the things you think you might need." Dumbledore announced as the three professors stood up heading towards the door.

An: Remember please R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: hey all sorry it took so long but I've been really busy lately. I'm preparing to go backpacking, and my grandpa died about a couple weeks ago. I hope you guys like this. Remember please R&R

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 15

"Ok we'll see you then." Hermione said walking the professors to the door along with Draco.

After they left everyone got up quietly and went to their rooms to pack up their stuff. They all knew they were in danger along with all of their families, wether they were told so or not.

"Draco honey, could you hand me those pictures above the bed." Hermione requested as she conjured some boxes to put their stuff in.

"Honey what are you doing." Draco said taking a box away from her and sitting it on the floor.

"Packing, just like Dumbledore told us to." She said looking up at Draco sticking out her hand for him to give her back the box.

"Here." Draco said taking the pictures that she had put in the boxes out and putting them back up on the wall.

"What the heck are you doing? We need to pack!" Hermione snapped looking at Draco like he was crazy.

"Watch." Draco replied taking out his wand and saying a spell quietly. As soon as he did everything in the room disappeared, including the bed Hermione was standing on.

"Draco! Where is our stuff!" Hermione demanded getting up off the floor scowling at him.

"Oops sorry I forgot to tell you that you need to get off the bed." Draco apologized grabbing Hermione as she went by him to look in the closet.

"Draco we don't have time for games. What did you do?" Hermione demanded through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Draco said becoming smug once again.

"Draco, I'm warning you!" Hermione warned wrenching her arm free from his grip to stare him down.

"Ok, ok , ok. Don't yell sweetie. It's in our room at our manor. I did a spell to put it all in the exact same place in our room." Draco surrender pouting as Hermione's face slowly softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione apologized wondering why she didn't think of it first.

"It's ok. Lets go see if everyone else is ready yet." Draco stated taking her by the hand and leading her out of their room into the hall.

"Hey Ginny, Harry you done packing yet." Hermione asked as she knocked on their door.

"No, have you seen what we have in our room?" Ginny yelled as she emerged all her hair in disarray.

"Your done!" Harry asked in disbelief as he stood in the middle of their room all their stuff surrounding him.

"Yes." Hermione said smugly before Ginny lunged at her like a mad women.

"Stop right there we'll help you, just clam down." Draco said quickly stepping in front of Hermione who looked out from behind him cautiously at Ginny.

"Do your spell thingy." Hermione suggested peeking out from behind his back. Draco rolled his eyes and did a cleaning spell and then the transferring spell. Ginny turned around and looked at their empty room, she quickly ran over to Harry and they started dancing around the room happily. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other before doubling over laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Blaise asked coming up behind them. Hermione pointed towards Harry and Ginny who were now doing some sort of weird jig. Pansy then came up and just as she saw them she fell to the floor in laughter.

"Ya Ron and Lavender are doing something of the same manner in their room." Blaise said cracking a smile at the sight.

After they finally got all of them calmed down the headed down to the common room to wait. As they waited tension filled the air till there was a loud knock on the door. Hermione quickly jumped up and ran to the door opening it to reveal Dumbledore, who was holding a small book in one hand.

"The packing go smoothly?" He questioned raising his eyebrow at Ginny and Harry who still were in quite a disarray.

"Yes, but I wouldn't use the word smoothly." Pansy said starting to laugh again as the rest just smiled holding in their laughter.

"Ok then just place a finger on the portkey and you will be transported to the manor." Dumbledore explained as they all placed a finger on the book. Soon they felt a strong pull behind their noses , and felt them start flying through the air. They landed with a thud on the ground in front of a huge Victorian style manor, which looked as big as a castle, maybe bigger.

AN: Don't forget to push the little purple button down at the bottom I'll give you a cookie!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry it took so long I've been trying to write another book b/c my friends are encouraging me to write that one, but my cousin still bugs me about this one, so once again I updated. It's not much, but I typed it in like 10 min, b/c i didn't hav much time. Well everyone who reviewed gets a cookie! Thanks so much you guys.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 16

They all walked up the lane to the front door which automatically opened. Inside they entered into the foyer that had a flight of stairs leading up to the next levels. The floors were white marble, and the ceiling was enchanted just like at Hogwarts. There was a big diamond chandelier floating up above them. Hermione and Draco decided that they would explore the house later, but first they would find their room. They both headed up the stairs in front of them hand in hand everyone right behind them.

After going up 7 flights of steps they decided that they should race the rest of the way, considering there was only one flight left. All of them broke into a dead run up the steps, Harry and Draco in the lead. The girls were cheering them on as they ran. Once at the top they all stopped to get their breath. There was a long hall with four rooms two on each side, and then at the very end of the hall was some more steps that led up to Hermione and Draco's room(tower).

"Hey, its no fair, we have to go up more steps." Draco complained as he looked around as he leaned against the wall.

"Ok how about we race to our rooms couples against each other." Lavender suggested looking at the girls meaningfully.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Pansy yelled as the couples raced against each other to their rooms. Ginny had already made it to her room with Harry right behind her. Then Lavender beat Ron and Pansy beat Blaise to their rooms. Leaving only Draco and Hermione left. They all watched as the couple raced up their steps neck and neck. The girls were cheering on Hermione with all of their might as the boys tried to out do them cheering on Draco. Draco started to get ahead of Hermione when Hermione slipped and started to fall backwards. She was screaming as she fell backwards, but Draco cut or screaming short as Draco caught her. Racing forward everyone tried to see if Hermione was ok.

"Hermione, honey you ok?" Draco said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ya, I should be." Hermione said glancing over at the girls who were smiling brightly at her.

"Draco, hun, could you help me up the steps?" Hermione asked as Draco helped her up the steps carefully. As they got to the top of the steps Hermione made a break for the door. Draco just stood there as she reached the door and the girls erupted in cheers.

"Draco hun the door is locked." Hermione stated trying to turn the knob.

"I know, we're going to enter our bedroom, in our first house like a couple." Draco said coming up behind her and pulling the key out of his jeans pocket.

"Awww." All the girls exclaimed as Draco picked Hermione up wedding style and unlocked the door caring her over the threshold. He closed the door with his foot behind him and gently set her down on their bed.

"So, how do you like our new room?" Draco asked laying down beside her.

"It's ok, but once I finish decorating it will be great." Hermione said smiling brightly at him as he rolled his eyes.

AN: Well I hope you liked it, and please review and if you do you get a nice warm cookie yum!


	17. Chapter 17

AN:So sorry for the wait, but I've had soo much going on right now. I never knew my senior year would be this hectic lol. But anyways its not much but at least its something for now. I hope you like it..so enjoy!

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 17

"Do you think we should go downstairs and welcome everyone to our home?" Draco asked looking over at Hermione.

"And show them where to go." Hermione said laughing and getting up to go downstairs to welcome everyone.

When they got downstairs no one had arrived yet, so they decided to sit on the steps and wait. They were sitting there for about a half hour when Draco's parents began to walk up the lane.

"Mom, Dad!" Draco said going up and hugging his parents with Hermione right behind him.

"Do you need us to show you which room your in?" Hermione asked smiling as Narcissa pulled her in for a hug.

"No, we are on the fifth floor, correct, room 21?" Lucius said smiling, and taking Narcissa's hand leading her into the house.

A hour later everyone had arrived. Tonks and Charlie were on the same floor as them. Fred and George, Percy and Penelope, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasly were all on the seventh floor. Sirius, Lupin, Snape, and Mundungus were on the sixth floor. Draco's parents, Hermione's parents, Dumbledore, and Mcgonagal were on the fifth floor. The fourth floor was the guest rooms. The third floor was the library. The second floor was the swimming pool and workout area. Then the first floor was the kitchen, dining room, study, along with the ballroom. Also each floor had their own den as well.

"Will everyone please meet int the study immediately." Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the mansion.

"Well better get over there." Hermione said taking Draco's hand and letting him lead her to the study.

When they got there only Dumbledore, Snape, and Mcgonagal were there. Hermione and Draco went inside and sat down at the table saying their hellos. As soon as everyone got there Snape went around and handed out papers to everyone listing their duties while they were staying there. Draco and Hermione were to be on guard with everyone on their floor at midnight throughout the house.

Soon the meeting started and Dumbledore explained to everyone what was happening, and what they needed to do. When the meeting was over everyone who was at Hogwarts stayed behind to see what they need to do about classes. They soon decided that everyday at 10-12 they would meet in the library and be given their homework to do. After the meeting the all went to the dining room for lunch.

Everyone was sitting at small tables throughout the dining room. Hermione went to sit with Lavender, Ginny, Pansy, and Tonks. While Draco went and sat with the boys. It was just like Hogwarts we could just say what they wanted and the food they wanted appeared in front of them.

After the girls were done eating they went up to their floor's den to hang out. When they got there they sat around the fire talking, it was very cold and drafty in the manor. They then went and got some blankets, and say around the television deciding what they should watch.

"What do you want to watch you guys?" Tonks said looking through the magazine that had all the movies listed.

"How about Armageddon." Ginny suggested.

"Ya, haven't seen that in a while." Lavender agreed.

"Get ready to cry girls." Hermione said as the previews started.Right before the menu popped up on the screen the boys walked in with popcorn and candy.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked going over to the sofa.

"Watching TV, duh!" Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"Well what are you watching then?" Draco asked rolling his eyes as well.

"Armageddon." She answered, as the boys immediately sat down next to the girls, their attention focused on the tv. Hermione smiled and leaned back in Draco's arms and pushed play.

AN: I know its not much once again lol. My dad always cries in Armageddon, when Bruce says goodbye to his daughter(I forget their character names lol) so thats why I picked it. You know the drill just click the lil purple button in the corner, and type a lil message lol. You all get cookies I promise(i'm a very good cook)!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hey! You all inspired me to type up a chapter. And you all get cookies! Thank you sooooooooo much. I hope you like this chappie!

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 18

By the end of the movie everyone was crying. I mean it's so sad when he says goodbye to his daughter.

"That was so sad." Hermione said snuggling closer to Draco and closing her eyes.

"I know it was wasn't it." Draco replied, as he looked down he noticed she was already asleep. He smiled and got up picking her up in the process. He kept her covered in her blanket and began to walk out the door.

"I think we should go to bed too." Harry agreed poking Ginny in her side.

"Ya, see ya tomorrow at breakfast." Draco said heading down the hall towards their room.

Once he got to their room he closed the door behind him and locked it. He then went over to the bed laying Hermione on it. Once she was covered up he got under the covers with her and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45. They had 15 minutes to get ready for their classes. She quickly sat up and pushed Draco off the bed. He hit the ground with a groan and then he looked at the clock, he quickly got up and began to get dressed. By the time she was done they only had 5 minutes left, and Draco was still fixing his hair.

"Come on Draco we only have 5 minutes to get downstairs." Hermione said panic filling her voice.

"You point being?" He commented laying his comb down on the vanity.

"It takes 10 minutes just to get down the stairs." She yelled getting mad, she was never late.

"No." He answered simply.

"What do you mean NO!" She yelled louder.

"It will only take 2 minutes."

"HOW!"

"Come here." He said opening a door beside their closet. She came over and saw a elevator."Right this way." He smirked as he bowed. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled stepping into the elevator, Draco right behind her.

"Which floor my lady?" Draco asked looking over the dials.

"The library, kinda sir." Hermione said giggling. Soon the elevator came to a stop, and they were let out right outside the doors of the library. As she stepped out the elevator disappeared. They still had 3 minutes to spare, so they smiled at each other and walked into the library, and sat down at a table with Blaise and Pansy.

"Ah just on time Ms.Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said nodding to them. 5 minutes later Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender came racing into the library completely out of breath.

"Late."Snape said smirking."Sit down." He commanded motioning to a free table.

"Ok it seems that I got stuck giving you your homework today." He said pulling out his wand.

"Here is you homework." He said motioning to the board.

"If you have any questions look it up. Good day." He said walking swiftly out of the library. We all jotted down the homework and got up and began to look for what we needed. Once we had gotten all the books we needed we headed back to our tables to work.

At noon Snape came back to collect out work. We all left the library and headed straight to the dining room for lunch. The girls sat down with Tonks and the boys with Charlie.

"Well girls, how was class today?" Tonks asked as she smiled brightly at us. We all glanced at each other before flinging our food at her.

"I'll take that as bad." She said wiping the food off of her.

"Anytime Snape teaches its bad." Lavender answered before she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"He's not that bad when he's not teaching." Hermione said eating some of her chicken salad.

"That looks good." Draco said coming up behind Hermione and taking her fork from her taking a bite of it. Hermione grabbed her fork from him before he could get any more.

"Get your own." She said hitting his hand as he tried to grab some chicken The girls all laughed as Draco went back over to his table with a defeated look on his face.

"Go Hermione! He needs some discipline." Narcissa yelled across the room, she had been watching the whole thing. Hermione smiled brightly and finished the rest of her food.

As soon as she was finished eating she headed upstairs alone, so she could get some sleep. When she got to her room Draco was already there waiting. She sighed and closed the door, and went over to sit on the bed. Draco smirked as she fell onto the bed next to him.

"You tired?" He asked looking over at her.

"Duh." She exclaimed tossing a pillow at him, and curling up under the covers. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep shortly after she did.

"GET UP!" Lucius yelled as he stormed into their room hours later. Draco quickly shot up bringing Hermione with him.

"Good now that you're up you can come to the meeting." He said turning around and heading out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Come on let's go." Draco said pulling Hermione out of the bed and started towards the elevator.

AN: Press the lil purple button, you know you want to, I'll give you a cookie!


	19. Chapter 19

AN:Hey all srry it took so long but I just got back from vacation, my dad surprised my mom for their 20th anniversary, so their friends and their daughter and I all had to pack for the smokies in a half hour lol. But I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to update more, and thank you for all the reviews I got for the last chappie.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 19

In no time they were downstairs in front t of the meeting room. They opened the door and went inside sitting down next to each other. Draco instinctively intertwined his fingers with hers and laid their hands on his leg. Dumbledore smiled at the two his eyes twinkling, as he began the meeting.

"Don't forget that the top floor guards tonight." Dumbledore ended the meeting as everyone got up and started to leave. Hermione and Draco exited the room and started to slowly climb the stairs. Once they got to their room they tried to get some more sleep before guard duty, as did everyone else on their floor.

"Wake up!" Someone yelled as someone pounded on Hermione and Draco's door.

"What!?" Draco yelled as he shot up in the bed.

"Time for guard duty." Came Harry's muffled voice from outside the door. Draco grunted and rolled over facing Hermione. He shook her lightly trying to wake her up. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms.

"Hmm." She groaned as she snuggled closer to Draco's chest.

"We have to go to guard duty." He told her moving her hair out of her face gently.

"Oh ok." She said patting Draco on the head before sighing.

"Mione get up." Draco told her shaking her some more.

"Huh." Draco sighed and told her again before she sighed and got up putting on her robe and slippers, and waited for Draco to get ready. He shook his head and got up grabbing his and Hermione's wands from their bedside table and put on his leather jacket. Grabbing her hand he led her to the door opening it to see everyone standing right outside still in their pajamas waiting for them.

Downstairs they all went to their posts to relieve the others. Hermione and Draco went to the front door where Narcissa was waiting. She smiled at them before going back inside. Draco sat down on the steps bringing Hermione with him. He put his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

In the morning they came in from their posts to get some breakfast. There was only one more week till Christmas, so after breakfast all the girls started decorating the inside of the house while the guys set up the Christmas tree.

"Hey Ginny want to help me make some eggnog?" Hermione asked Ginny as they were putting up red and green garland up on the banisters, with the flick of her wand.

"Sure, just let me finish putting up all the mistletoe." Ginny told her as she flicked her wand lazily at a box of mistletoe. Immediately all the mistletoe in the box was placed around the house.

"GINNY!" They heard Snape yell outraged.

"Did I mention they're magical." Ginny laughed as they ran towards Snape's yells.

After following all the yells they found Snape and Mcgonagal struggling to get away from the mistletoe, with no luck. Ginny and Hermione started cracking up laughing as they watched the scene unfold before them. Soon after everyone else came running up stopping in their tracks.

"You have to kiss." Ginny exclaimed still laughing along with everyone else.

AN:please review pretty please :)


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hey all I know its been forever since I've updated, and I'm sooooooo sorry. My cousin reminded me to finally, she really needs to keep after me. I've been trying to get my scholarships in in time, so please cross your fingers and hope for me to get some good ones. So here it is without further ado..

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 20

Snape grimaced as well as Mcgonagal as they both leaned in for the kiss. Right after their lips touched they quickly pulled away as they were free of the spell.

"That was disgusting." Snape grimaced glaring at everyone who was still laughing.

"It wasn't a picnic for me either." Mcgonagal grumbled as she turned around and started walking swiftly up to her room. Soon after Snape retreated to his room as well.

"Well that was interesting." Hermione exclaimed as Draco put his arm around her waist, leading her back to the ball room

"Very." Draco said smirking at her slyly.

"What?" She asked looking up at him as they stopped walking.

"Look up." He said still smirking, Hermione looked up to see a mistletoe, rolling her eyes she smiled. He then leaned down kissing her passionately.

"The charm was lifted already you know." Someone said coming up behind them.

Draco moaned into Hermione's mouth. Hermione opened her eyes and saw her parents standing behind Draco, their arms crossed.

"The charm was lifted sometime ago you know." Draco jumped back at the sound of Bellatrix's voice.

"Uh, yes ma'am we did realize that." Draco explained, as he looked over at Hermione who had her head buried in her hands.

"Do not take that tone with my wife young man, that is my daughter that you were kissing in the middle of the hallway where anybody who walks by can see you." Tom was enraged and continued to yell at Draco, who looked like he was a frightened little child.

"Come on now Tom you're scaring the poor boy, let's leave them in peace, after all they are just teenagers wanting to have a little romance and fun in there lives." Bellatrix coaxed her husband away and gave them a apologetic smile.

"That's what I'm worried about." Draco heard Tom mumble as Bellatrix was pulling her husband along.

"Oh my goodness that was hilarious." Hermione tried to breath as she fell to the floor laughing.

"It was not you were not the one who was being yelled at by your father." Draco frowned at her before turning at walking away.

"Oh come on Draco, I was just teasing you." Hermione ran to catch up with him.

"Well I know that I am never kissing you again, if I'm going to get in that much trouble."

"Draco, you've got to be kidding me."

"Nope I'm not kidding." Hermione hit Draco upside the head and he smiled evilly at her. Hermione screamed and took off running down the hallway Draco close behind her. Hermione quickly started to run up the steps to their room. Draco grabbed her from behind and flung open the door and kicked the door closed behind him before dropping her down on their bed. Hermione pulled him down beside her and turned towards him snuggling into his chest.

"Two weeks." Hermione said quietly as she looked up at Draco who kissed her one the forehead gently.

"What?" Draco asked looking down at her.

"Two weeks till we're married." She smiled as he swooped down kissing her passionately. Hermione broke the kiss and smiled at him brightly before going over to the mirror Dumbledore had gotten her and Draco.

"Ginny, Lavender, and Pansy." Her mirror instantly divided into three sections, one for each person.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Let's go for a walk around the manor." Hermione suggested as they all nodded their agreement.

"Bye honey, the girls and I are going out for a walk, ok." Hermione kissed Draco soundly on the lips before grabbing her clock and heading out the door.

AN: I know it wasn't much but please review and I will try to update faster.


	21. Chapter 21

AN:Here's the next chappie enjoy!

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 21

Hermione headed downstairs in her red silk cape lined with gold colored rabbit fur and a matching muff. Shortly after Hermione made it to the front doors the girls arrived. They all headed out and eventually decided to go horseback riding, and headed to the stables. As the saddled up their horses Hermione let out a sigh.

"What's up Hermione?" Lavender asked as they climbed up into the saddles.

"I only have two more weeks till Draco and I get married." Hermione stated as they rode along the forest edge.

"Time sure has flown by hasn't it?" Pansy stated more than asked, as she looked down at her ringed finger remembering Blaise's proposal only a few nights ago.

Flashback

"Pansy, you know I love you right?" Blaise asked as they stood side by side, hand in hand. Pansy looked away from the beautiful winter sunset and looked at him.

"Yes I love you with all of my heart." She really meant it with all of her heart too.

"Then I want to ask something of you." He turned her towards him and stared into her eyes.

"Anything for you Blaise."

"Marry me." Blaise said huskily as he got down on one knee.

"Yes, oh yes, I love you!" Pansy exclaimed hugging Blaise tightly as a small tear of joy ran down her cheek.

End Flashback

"Yea I can't believe it Hermione's getting married in two weeks, Pansy and I are engaged, and Lavender is on the verge of getting engaged." Ginny stated looking down at her own ringed hand. Remembering Harry's romantic proposal on the lake.

"Do you really think he'll ask me soon?" Lavender questioned Ginny's judgement.

"I know my brother and he will ask you, and soon." Ginny reassured her coming up behind Lavender and patting her on her back.

"I hope so." Lavender said now having something to look forward to.

"I thought it might be good for us to get out of that house." Hermione commented.

"That house is going to be your house in two weeks." Pansy laughed and everyone joined her.

"Ya trust me we needed this just as much as you." Ginny said catching her breath.

"I'm just glad we have each other." Ginny said stopping by the edge of the forest along with everyone else.

"Come on let's go through here." Hermione suggested as they then headed into the forest. It was quite dark in the forest and was getting darker by the minute. Something was strange though even though it was getting darker there was a bright red light ahead of them that kept getting brighter.

"What is that?" Lavender whispered.

"I don't know." Hermione answered her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Let's go closer." Pansy suggested quietly.

"Wait, are you out of your mind?!" Ginny exclaimed quietly as she grabbed the reigns of Pansy's horse.

"I don't think we should be here." Hermione said getting worried about what it might really be.

"There are more lights and they are getting closer." Ginny said her voice full of panic.

"Let's get out of here!" Hermione exclaimed turning her horse around and racing out of the forest.

"Come on!" Ginny yelled as they emerged from the forest racing towards the manor, but not before a red light came out of the forest hitting Ginny in the back. Ginny slumped down on her horse as Hermione quickly came up beside her and grabbed Ginny and her horse. Racing towards the manor they all tried to keep Ginny on her horse. As they reached the front steps Hermione jumped off her horse and slid Ginny off of her horse, and held her up between herself and Pansy. Lavender raced ahead and opened the doors for them.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed as they laid Ginny on the ground lightly.

AN: Push the lil button you know you want to...


	22. Chapter 22

AN: hey sorry its taken me so long at first i forgot about it then i tried to update and it wouldn't let me. And I was going to post it on my 18th birthday, which was yesturday, but it wouldn't let me and i ended up not having time so here it is a day late(well more than that but ya) hope you like it, and i'll try to update soon.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 22

Lavender shut and locked the door behind them and started yelling for someone to come help. Hermione took off her cloak and put it under Ginny's head as Pansy covered her with her own cloak. Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron ran out of the library towards the girl.

"What's wrong?" Draco exclaimed coming to a dead stop beside Hermione as he saw Ginny laying lifeless on the floor.Pansy moved out of the way so that everyone could see Ginny. Harry and Ron saw her and started sprinting towards them. Hermione moved towards Draco's side and Harry and Ron sat on either side of Ginny.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked softly.

"In the meeting room." Draco said shortly before grabbing Hermione's hand and running towards the meeting room as fast as they possibly could. They pushed the doors open and ran inside, all the heads in the room turning their way.

"What in the world." Lucius exclaimed standing up.

"It's Gin..." She didn't get to finish the sentence before all the Weasly's got up and raced out of the room into the atrium.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked Hermione calmly.

"We were riding in the forest when we saw lights coming towards us, but before we could get out Ginny go hit with a curse then we raced straight towards the manor." Hermione finished as Draco put his arm protectively around her.

"Did you see anyone?" Snape asked.

"No." Hermione stated softly as they swept past her.

"You, should of brought us with you." Lucius scolded.

"We just wanted to get away and talk." Hermione whispered.

"Well that's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." Hermione's father exclaimed walking past her and Draco. Hermione buried her head in Draco's chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her lightly on the head.

They stood there for about a half hour like that before Tonks came in.

"They transported Ginny to St. Mungo's, she's alive, but barely." Tonks told them before turning and walking back out of the room.

"She's ok." Draco said trying to comfort his soon to be wife.

"Ya, barely." Hermione said regret in her voice.

"It's not your fault."

"Yea it is, it was my stupid idea." She said looking up at him angrily.

"Ya, but you had no clue that this would happen." He commented as he moved and stray curl out of her face.

"I should've known." She cried burying her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok honey." Draco said as he put his finger under her chin lifting her head up to look at him.

"But.." She tried to get it out but he silenced her by putting his finger up to her mouth.

"Let's go upstairs and get some rest honey." Draco said kissing her on the forehead before putting his arm around her waist before leading her to the elevator, so they could go up to their room and rest in peace.

A couple hours later Hermione and Draco were fast asleep in their room. Someone lightly knocked on their door and Draco got up quietly, so as not to wake up Hermione. Lucius was standing at the door when Draco opened it.

"They attack in the morning." He said simply before walking away leaving Draco standing there in shock.

AN:review please


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Hey everyone I finally updated!!!!!!!!!Not much here but the next couple chapter will have a lot of stuff happening. This story is getting closer to the end only about 3 chapters more give or take 1.

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 23

Hermione slowly sat down on the floor putting her knees up to her chest. Draco sighed and walked over and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her and began to rub her back softly.

"But we're not ready..." Hermione trailed off burying her head in Draco's chest.

"They don't care if we're ready hun."

"I know, but what are we going to do?"

"Fight the best way we know how." He said looking down at her calmly, but his eyes betrayed him, they showed his fear.

"Draco you need to come down to the dungeons." Harry said loudly as he knocked on the door. Draco sighed and kissed Hermione on the forehead before going out the door and following Harry down to the dungeons. Hermione got up and closed the door behind Draco and fell back on her bed.

"Hermione we have to go down to the ballroom." Hermione heard Lavender say from the outside the door. Hermione quickly slipped on her shoes and opened the door and followed Lavender down to the ballroom.

Hermione opened the ballroom door to find all of the women in the house plus the Aurors and many other women standing around. Mcgonagal was standing up on a platform in the middle of the room with a grim look on her face. Everyone was talking amongst their selves softly waiting for Mcgonagal to start talking. Hermione looked up and Mcgonagal and saw her point her wand to her throat and mutter a spell.

"LISTEN UP!" Her booming voice spread throughout the ballroom instantly quieting everyone.

"We are going to war in the morning, so we called everyone on the light side together to this manor to train. We only have a few hours till the war begins and till then we need to learn every single way to defend ourselves and help defeat He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers." She paused and looked out over the crowd and the solemn faces.

"Let's begin training then." Her voice boomed across the ballroom. Hermione quickly found some of her friends and walked over to some Aurors, who were training some other women, and joined in. After an hour of training and learning the best spells to use they went over to the Veelas, who were handing out outfits made to repel some spells and make it easier for them to move in. The outfits were a stretchy silver material that was very form fitting, and had a corset type top that protected all of their vital organs. Once they changed into their new clothes the Veelas then began to teach them how to dodge spells and taught them some wandless magic. The Veelas then gave each woman a silver dagger, that they placed in their boots, in case things went bad.

They trained for an hour more till dawn was nearing. Everyone was practicing some last minute spells, or trying to calm their nerves. Lavender, Pansy, Tonks, and Hermione sat in a corner by the door talking quietly trying to forget the upcoming event. The doors flew open and Snape walked into the ballroom.

"Get ready to fight." He said before turning and walking back out the door not turning back. Hermione turned towards her friends and hugged them tightly before standing up waiting for their instructions.

"Report outside and get into your groups." The could hear Dumbledore's voice ringing throughout the manor.

"Let's go girls." Tonks said bravely as they hugged each other once again for the last time before they headed out to the field. As Hermione reached the field she same the men waiting in similar outfits to theirs. Except they had silver silk shirts that were tucked into their silk tight pants(imagine Orlando Bloom in POTC ex silk and silver lol). Hermione looked around and finally saw Draco near the front with Harry, Blaise, Ron, and Charlie. Draco was half Veela so he looked just like a real Veela, Hermione smiled at that thought. She then walked over to where the girls were standing and joined in on their conversation. The battle would soon be starting and Hermione was dreading it. Hermione looked over to wear Draco was and saw him looking at her longingly. He said something to Blaise and made his way through the crowd towards Hermione. As he neared Hermione ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hi hun." He said kissing the crown of her head softly.

"Blaise's and Pansy's parents decided to trade sides last minute." He said trying to make small talk.

"That's good hun."

"Get in formation they are nearing." Dumbledore's voice rang out over the grounds.

"I love you." Draco said kissing Hermione softly.

"I love you too." Hermione said as Draco smiled at her and ran back to his position. Hermione stood there watching him go before she felt Lavender pull on her arm lightly. Hermione smiled slightly and walked over to their spot with Lavender.

AN: Please Be Kind, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the delay...I just graduated from high school last weekend so I was kinda busy...but here it is so i hope you like it...

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 24

They could see Voldemort's followers in the distance and they walked forward into battle. When they got about 200 ft. away they stopped waiting for their master's command, but that didn't happen before Crabbe fired a shot towards them, almost hitting Ron who dodged it. Hermione heard Lavender's breath quicken beside her.

They all stood shocked for a minute before they charged and started firing and dodging spells. Hermione could see the Parkinson's and Zabini's firing spells at unexpecting death eaters. Hermione kept looking around trying to find her friends in between dodging and casting spells. She saw Draco dodge a spell when she felt a wand against her back. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Victor Krum.

"What in the world." Hermione said shocked as Victor smirked.

"Honey I'm home." He said rasing his wand and tracing her face with the very tip. She took a step back and glared at him.

"I'm engaged Victor, and I'm no longer yours." She told him still glaring.

"Not for long darling." He said motioning to Draco who had just barely dodged a spell. "And once we win you're mine."

"Never!" Hermione screamed glancing over at Draco, who had just finished off the person he was fighting with.

"Think again." He told her grabbing her wrist and bringing her towards him.

"I'll scream again." She told him frightened.

"No one will hear you among the other screams." He said smirking. She put her hand to his chest and muttered an incantation. She watched the look of horror come over him as he realized what she had done. He fell to the ground with a dull thump, he was dead. Hermione had killed her first person. She stood there shocked before someone bumped into her bringing her back to reality. She then started firing spells at random people again.

Soon there was hardly anyone left standing on the grounds. Hermione looked around and found Pansy standing over her mother's body. Hermione came up to her slowly and put her hand on her sholder. Pansy turned towards her and she saw a tear run down her cheek. Hermione pulled Pansy towards her and hugged her tightly. Hermione looked up and saw Lavender coming towards them.

"Let's try to find everyone else." Hermione suggested to the two girls. They carefully stepped over the bodies looking for anyone still alive. They saw many of their classmates among the dead. It seemed to Hermione that no matter what side you was on in the end you'll still lose the ones you love.

"Girls!" They heard Tonks yell as she ran towards them.

"Tonks! Have you seen the boys?" Pansy yelled.

"No." Tonks told them as she hugged them tightly.

"We saw Pansy's dad, Snape, Kingsley, and Blaise's mom."

"I saw Mcgonagal, Mr Weasly, Fred and George, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Lupin."

"Pansy's mom, Blaise's dad, Percy, and Padma are all dead."

"Ya Parvati and Shakelbot are too." Tonks said looking around at the bodies.

"Let's go see if we can find anyone else." Pansy suggested stepping over another body.

"Dumbledore!" Lavender yelled racing over to the old wizard who was walking out of the forest towards the girls.

"Are you girls alright?" He asked smiling at them warmly.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes just peachy." He said as the girls managed to let out a laugh.

"Have you seen the boys?" Hermione asked looking up at him nervously.

"Yes they are in the forest somewhere with Harry."

"Are they ok?"

"They should be unless something went wrong after they went after Voldemort."

"Together?"

"Yes together Ms. Lestrange or should I say Malfoy as it will be in a few says." Dumbledore smiled warmly at her as she just looked down at the ground.

"It's still on right?"

"Yes of course." Hermione said trying to be calm.

"Ok then. Girls let's gather everyone and send the injured to St. Mungos." He said clapping his hands together. They all headed out and began to get everyone transferred.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione yelled as she ran across the battlefield into her parents arms.

"Hi honey." Her dad said kissing her on the head.

"Where are Lucius and Narcissa?" Hermione asked looking up at her parents.

"Cleaning up the Manor."

"Oh I should go thank them then." She said hugging her parents once again before heading towards the Manor.

"Narcissa!" Hermione yelled as she entered the manor.

"Over here Mione." Narcissa called from the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing?" She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Making some food for the ones still here, want to help?"

"Sure." Hermione replied beginning to cut up some carrots.

"If you're worried about Draco, don't."

"But.."

"He's strong, He'll be fine." Narcissa said smiling lovingly at the young girl before her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Narcissa said cutting up some lettuce.

"Ow." Hermione said as she cut her finger with the knife.

"Be careful Mione." Narcissa said taking out her wand and healing her finger.

"Sorry."

"It's ok maybe you should just get some rest Mione."

"But I need to help everyone." She protested.

"They have plenty of people to help." She said pushing Hermione out of the kitchen. Hermione sighed and made her way up to her room. When she got to her room she went over to her bed and laid down on it slowly thinking of Draco. She drifted off to sleep thinking about Draco and what could of happened to him.

"Hermione wake up!" Hermione heard someone shout as she rolled out of bed.

"I'm coming." She yelled putting on Draco's green robe. She hurried to the door and opened it to find Ginny standing between Pansy, Lavender, and Tonks.

"Ginny!"

AN: Welp there it was so please review so i can update..and i'll try to be quicker, but i hav to start my job tomorrow, i'm picking strawberries at a farm lol...


	25. Chapter 25

AN: so i got this one out faster than the last one. I got off work early so I was able to type the rest of the story up. There is only one more chappie then this story is done! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 25

Hermione squealed and hugged Ginny tightly rejoicing her best friend was back.

"Let's go get something to eat." Tonks said as they all started to head downstairs to the dining room.

"So the boys aren't back yet?" Ginny asked as they reached the dining room doors. Hermione shock her head and pulled Draco's robe tighter around her. They were all silent as they walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Hermione we found Krum." Tonks said looking up from her meal as Hermione just picked at her food. "He was dead." They all sat waiting for her to start crying but she never did.

"We're sorry." Pansy said patting her on her shoulder.

"I'm not." Hermione said looking up from her plate.

"What?!" Ginny said surprised at what Hermione had just said.

"I was the one that killed him." She said looking up into their shocked faces.

"But.." Lavender tried to get out but Hermione interrupted her.

"Don' feel bad for him! He was a death eater."

"He was?" Tonks exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, he was a horrible person." She said looking back down at her food. They all nodded and continued eating before heading up to their den.

"It's cold." Pansy said rubbing her arms with her hands trying to keep herself warm as she sat in their den.

"I'll go see why it is." Lavender said getting up from the couch and turning towards the door.

"RON!" Lavender screamed as she saw Ron, Blaise, and Charlie standing in the doorway smiling. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hi honey." Ron said hoarsely before kissing her. All the girls had ran over to their fiancees except for Hermione and Ginny, who stood by the fire smiling at the reunion. The boys turned towards Hermione and Ginny and looked sadly at them.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Draco went back to find Harry." Charlie told Hermione.

"What happened to Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He went after Voldemort." Blaise told her.

"Why didn't you go with Draco?" Hermione asked looking up at them tears in her eyes.

"He told us not to."Ron said.

"Well you didn't have to listen."Ginny fumed.

"Draco told us to tell you he loves you." Charlie told Hermione who was now crying.

"Harry said the same." Blaise said calmly as they both walked past them to their separate rooms. Once Hermione reached her room she dropped down onto her bed and hugged Draco's pillow close to her and breathed in his scent longingly.

She woke up in the morning as the sun hit her face. She groaned and put her pillow over her head trying to block the blinding sunlight. She rolled over and put Draco's robe back on and looked over at her vanity .Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did that night. She sighed and went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She got dressed in some white low rise flare pants and a white angora turtleneck. She went over to the bay window and sat down looking over the snow covered grounds searching for any sign of Draco. She sighed and hugged a teddy bear Draco had gotten her.

"Happy Christmas Eve." Came Ginny's voice from outside her door.

"Come in Gin." Hermione kept looking out the window as Ginny came in and sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny said breaking the silence.

"Horrible, you?" She replied looking over at Ginny.

"Same." Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.

"I miss him so much."

"Me too Gin, me too." Hermione said as they rocked back and forth.

"Girls." They heard Narcissa's voice come from outside the door.

"Ya." Hermione answered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come down and eat."

"Ok we'll be right down."

"Do I look ok?" Ginny asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, me?" Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Of course."

"Well let's go." Hermione said grabbing Ginny's arm and leading her to the elevator. Hermione pushed the dining room button and it took off towards the dining room.

When they entered the dining room everyone turned to stare at them. The other girls were sitting at a table with their fiancees so they walked over to a small table by a window and sat down and ordered. Once they were done eating they went back up to the den and watched Pirates of the Carribean, but even the hot Orlando Bloom couldn't cheer them up. They stayed in the den all day watching different movies till they fell asleep.

"Happy Christmas!" Lavender and Pansy yelled walking into the den to wake up Hermione and Ginny.

"Wake up. Time to open presents." Pansy said shaking them both awake. Hermione sighed and pulled Draco's robe tightly around her and followed the girls downstairs to the ballroom.

Everyone was already waiting in the ballroom when they got downstairs. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs and smiled weakly at all of them. It was tradition to have the heads of the household open their presents first. Hermione soon had hers and Draco's presents passed towards her to open. She opened all of their presents to find clothes and things for around the house. There was two presents left so she opened one from their parents. It was a big framed picture of her and Draco to hang on the wall above their fireplace. In the picture they were sitting by a lake in each others arms smiling and waving. Hermione wiped away her tears and thanked her and Draco's parents before putting it up above the fireplace with a flick of her wand. She had only one present left and it was from Draco. She opened it carefully and found a white box with figures of Draco and herself chasing each other around the box in a field of flowers. On the front was a indent of two hearts side by side. Hermione then remembered the locket Draco had given her earlier that year. She gently took it off her neck and opened it placing it on the indents. The box opened slowly and inside was a mirror and a figure of Draco and Hermione dancing raised slowly out of the box. Then Hermione heard it the figures were dancing to the first slow song they had ever danced to. The Draco figure was whispering into the Hermione figure's ear and the figure giggled and leaned up to kiss him softly. This was a replication of the first time they danced. Hermione closed the box as tears flooded her eyes. She looked up and everyone was looking at her with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you everyone." Hermione managed to whisper as everyone else began to open their presents. Hermione got up quietly and went over to the window and looked out as the snow began to fall slowly onto the already snow covered ground. Imaged flashed through her head of Draco tackling her into the snow laughing and all of their friends were running around them throwing snowballs at each other. She smiled and place her hand on the window. Then images of Draco walking through the snow towards the manor with Harry beside him passed through her head. Ginny then came up beside her.

"You know its weird. I want him back so much I just imagined him and Harry walking across the grounds towards us, but I know its not true." Hermione said sighing and looking over at Ginny who had tears running down her face.

"Hermione, so do I." Ginny said softly.

AN:So what do you think hehe. Please review I kno you want to lol! Oh ya the more reviews I get the faster I'll get out the last chappie!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: here is the last chappie...its finally here and i updated in a reasonable amount of time amazing huh lol...anyways i hope you all like it and it meets up to everyones expectations!

Disclaimer-Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 26

"Wait." Hermione said looking back out the window to see Draco and Harry still walking towards the manor.

"Draco." Hermione whispered placing her hand on the window again.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as both her and Hermione raced outside towards Harry and Draco who started running towards them. Hermione ran and jumped into Draco's arms being swung around a couple times before sitting her gently down on the ground again. She smiled up at him and kissed him passionately making up for all the time they hadn't been together. Beside them Harry and Ginny were doing the same. They looked behind them to see everyone standing in front of the house smiling at the two couples.

"I missed you." Draco said pulling away from Hermione.

"So did I." Hermione said looking up into his now bright blue eyes that were filled with hope, love, and passion that were all for the woman standing in front of him.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Hermione said tracing a scar that ran along his beautiful porcelain face.

"You are what got me through all of the pain." Draco said lovingly.

"Thank you for the music box." Hermione said looking down at her feet.

"Your welcome my love." Draco said putting his finger under her chin and rasing her face back up to his kissing her again with all the love he could muster.

"Ahem." They heard Lucius cough behind them. They both separated and turned towards Draco's parents.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, but I want to say hello to my son." Narcissa said hugging her son tightly. She stepped back with tears in her eyes as Lucius hugged him as well.

"Hey don't I get a hug." Harry said coming up behind Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione smiled hugging Harry tightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For bringing Draco home for me."

"Oh well I should be thanking you."

"Why me?"

"Because you turned Draco into the wonderful person who saved me." Hermione blushed and hugged him again before everyone else ran over greeting them. Ginny and Hermione stepped back and watched the joyful reunion. This had to be the best Christmas they had ever had.

"It's convenient how they came back just a couple day after everyone else." Ginny said looking over at Hermione.

"Ya just enough time to let us realize how much we love them."

"And we have just a week till our weddings."

"Yes, and I'm more than ready now."

"Ya me too Mione." Ginny said smiling at Harry who had looked up at her through the crowd.

"Hey its' getting cold out here." Narcissa said as Lucius wrapper his cloak around her.

"Yeah let's go finish opening our presents." Ron suggested as they all nodded in agreement. Draco stopped by Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards their house.

"Hermione! Hurry up you're going to be late for your own wedding!" Narcissa yelled up the steps to Hermione a week later.

"I'll be right there." Hermione called as she nervously fumbled with the buttons on her floor length strapless wedding gown. Her dress was white silk with red velvet trim. She had on a diamond tiara with a small veil that had red sparkled on it. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror once more before walking out the door to find Ginny, Lavender, Pansy, and Tonks waiting her by the steps.

"Hermione you look gorgeous." Ginny said smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks you guys look great too." Hermione said smiling at her friends who were wearing matching red evening gowns,

"Let's go!" Hermione exclaimed as she lifted her dress slightly as she walked down the steps towards the back door that led to the garden. Narcissa had red roses everywhere and there was fresh snow covering the ground. The girls put on red capes as Hermione put on a white cloak with red fur trim that trailed behind her. Hermione took a deep breath as the girls walked through the doors one by one and up the aisle. The door opened once again and the flower girl walked through it tossing rose petals on the aisle. Hermione's father linked his arm with his daughter and patted her shaking hand.

The door opened and Hermione and her father walked through the doorway. Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore standing in the middle of the gazebo. Her eyes then scanned over all her friends and family. Then her eyes met Draco's who looked very handsome in his black tuxedo. Before Hermione knew it she was in front of Draco. Her father turned to her and kissed her cheek and then handed her over to Draco who linked his arm with hers and led her the rest of the way up the gazebo. Dumbledore smiled at he couple and cleared his throat and began.

"Today we are going to witness the joining of Draco Xavier Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger." Dumbledore smiled and continued on with the ceremony. "Do you Draco take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do." Draco said squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Good. Do you Hermione take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband to have to hold till death do you part?"

"I do." Hermione said squeezing Draco's hand back.

"Great!" Dumbledore exclaimed clapping his hands as everyone burst out laughing.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Draco smirking at Hermione and lifted her veil before kissing her passionately. As they pulled apart and smiled at everyone who stood up clapping or catcalling(the boys and Snape).

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said over the clapping.

"Ready Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco said turning to Hermione once more.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked smirking at Draco who dipped her kissing her passionately.

AN: Welp hope you liked it so review and tell me what you think!


End file.
